Jealousy Rages
by He Breaks My Heart3 Everytime
Summary: Miley and Jake have been dating a year now and have a perfect relationship, but what happens when a new singer comes into town and hides his identity like Miley and Miley finds out and is lying to Jake about this guy. Jiley, Lackson, Loliver
1. The Concert and Red Roses

**_A/N: My second Jiley story!!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana…well, yet that is…_**

* * *

_**Jealousy Rages**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hannah Montana, you're on in ten." I grabbed my headset and waited for the music for 'Pumpin' Up the Party' started. "Three, two, and you're on."

The music blasted from all around me. I ran out on stage and started singing and dancing.

_Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now x2 _

It's the same old, same grind  
But we don't feel we're wasting time  
Not so bored that we can't find a better way  
My friends, my kind  
No one's gettin' left behind  
If they did it'd be a crime  
That's why we say  
Let the music start a revolution  
No time to play it safe

I looked out in front of me and saw my best friend Lily Truscott, as known as Lola Lofnagel (sp?), and my boyfriend Jake Ryan in the front row dancing and screaming along with all my other fans.

_  
Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now x2  
_

Jake and Lily started doing the robot together which almost made me fall over laughing because they were so horrible, but I was able to controlled myself.

_  
They can't  
We can  
Parents might not understand  
Having fun without a plan  
But that's what we do  
We're all here (Let's go!)  
Gotta make this party grow  
Together we can make it blow  
Right through the roof  
The music's gonna start a revolution  
Too late to play it safe  
_

_Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now x2 _

We don't have to paint by numbers  
Let our voice come out from under  
Hear it rise  
Feel the thunder  
It's time to lose control

God, I love how this song makes all my fans jump around and dance like they just don't care, sort of like Jake and Lily were doing right now. Naturally they were both really good dancers, but tonight they were insane!!! Like Michael Jackson dancing almost!!! I laughed to myself as I thought this.

Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now x2  
Pumpin' up the party now  
Party now, party now

Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now x4

I finished the song with hundreds of screaming fans saying stuff like 'We love you Hannah!!!' I even heard one guy say that he wanted to marry me. Oh well, that is what you get for being Hannah Montana I guess… But I love my job and wouldn't give it up for the world!

* * *

After I finished my final song for the night I left the stage and headed towards my dressing room so I could change into some comfy clothes for the rest of the night.

I open my dressing room door to see Jake Ryan, my amazing boyfriend with a dozen red roses, like he did after all my concerts.

"Aw, Jake, you didn't have to; my room is flooded with roses that you have given me just this week." I said as I walked over and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"I wanted to Miles, but if you don't want them, I'm sure I can find some crazy fan of mine to give them to." Yeah, I know telling Jake my secret was risky, but I'm so in love with him, that it doesn't even matter.

I laughed. "Jake, its not that I don't want them, it's just you know that you don't have to buy me thing to make me love you, I love you because of the person underneath the _huge_ ego." Jake just laughed, then leaned down, and passionately kissed me.

"I know Miles." I loved it when he called me that. "I just love to buy you things." I embraced him tightly.

After about ten seconds there was a knock on the door, "Hey Hannah, can I come in?" it was Lily.

"Sure Lola." What a weird name… (AN: no offence to anyone that has that name!!!)

Lily came in with her usual purple wig and hyper personality. "Hey guys!"

"Lola shut the door, we don't want anyone to see Hannah and Jake together, or they might show the press, and they will say he is cheating on me, Miley, with Hannah, also known as me, Miley… but they don't know that…"

"Oh, riiight…" Lily shut the door and saw the roses, "Jake, you need to stop buying Miley roses, her room is packed shut with them."

Jake laughed, "I know Miley already told me."

I walked over and picked up the vase with the dozen roses in it and smiled. "Well, it's the thought that counts, so thanks again Jake." Jake just smiled and walked over and kissed me again, until Lily told us to knock it off because we were going to make her sick. Me and Jake just laughed at Lily, she had never gotten used to us kissing, which was odd because we had been dating nearly year now.

There was another knock on the door, "Darlin' are you almost ready to go?" it was my dad.

"I have to get changed, daddy." I yelled through the door.

"Then tell Jake and Lola to leave so you can get changed."

"Fine daddy." I turned back to Jake and Lily who smiled and head for the door. "I'll be only a second, I promise."

Jake came back over and kissed my cheek. "Alright Miles." Jake took the vase from me and left my dressing room, with Lily in front.

I quickly got changed into a jean skirt, a black tanktop, and a white hoody. I walked out of my dressing room and saw Jake, Lily, and my dad waiting for me.

"Alright, I'm ready."

"Finally!" Lily said in a dramatic way.

I rolled my eyes and asked my dad if we could leave and he said that me, Jake and Lily were taking the limo and he and Jackson, who showed up randomly, my guess was just to hit on some girls, were taking Jackson's car home.

"Okay daddy, see when you get home." I said as I hugged him.

"I'm probably stopping on at the store on the way home, okay Miles?"

"Alright, see you later, then." Jake and Lily followed suit and said goodbye to my dad and Jackson.

"Alright, bye Mil." My dad said as he turned around and went to talk to someone.

"Come on girls, let's go."

"Okay," we replied in unison.

* * *

_**A/N: Howdy, well this is my second Jiley story!!! Yay me!!! I go the idea when I was talking to x14xERIKAx14x about her story, which is totally awesome by the way so read it!!! But back to what I was saying… This story with have a WHOLE lot of JEALOUSY!!!! I love jealousy in romance stories!!! I'm not going to tell you, who is going to make who jealous, so you have to read and see what happens next!!!**_

_**Rock On With All Your Stories People!!!!**_

_**Lindsey**_

_**:) -Smiley- (:**_


	2. Lily's New Love

_**A/N: Thanks for the reveiws!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana… or 'It Ends Tonight' by the All-American Rejects… or the movie 'When A Stranger Calls'…**_

* * *

_**Jealousy Rages**_

_**Chapter 2**_

After me, Jake, and Lily left my concert, we went to my house to watch some movies and sleepover.

When we walked in the house I walked upstairs to put my Hannah wig away and when I came back down; Lily was in the kitchen waking popcorn, and Jake was looking for a movie for us to watch.

Jake must have heard me coming down the stairs because as soon as I walked into the living room, Jake asked me what movie I wanted to watch.

"I don't care nothing too scary though." I said as I turned on TRL.

Jake smirked. "Fine, I promise…"

"Hollywood, say hello to the next biggest singer, Drake Connors!"

"What?!?!" I said as I turned the volume up higher.

"Hey everyone, how you all doing?" Lily and I gabbed at the guy on the television screen. He had the color of Zac Efron's hair, but it was long bangs to about the bottom of his eyes, the rest was about two inches long, emerald green eyes, about 5/6, a very built chest, and a sexy, seductive voice… he was gorgeous! When Jake saw me with my mouth open he stepped in front of the TV and crossed his arms.

"Haha, hi Jake…" he raised an eyebrow at me. I could feel a blush creeping up my neck. "I'm um… Lily! You made popcorn!" but Lily was trying to push Jake away from the screen. I looking down at my feet, I apologized…

Jake just laughed. "Miles, I'm not mad."

"Oh, really?" come to think of it who cares if he is mad, he looks at other girls once and a while and normally I don't look at other guys, so he shouldn't be mad!

"Yes." He hugged me and as soon as he moved from in front of the screen Lily's face was less than an inch away from the screen. Me and Jake both laughed at her, but she didn't seem to hear us until Jake turned off the television.

"HEY!!!" Lily looked pissed, as though she would attack Jake for the clicker.

"Hey Jake, will you actually turned that back on? I want to know if this Drake Connors will be competition for Hannah." And that I just wanted another glimpse of him…

"Sure, but if Lily starts to drool, we are changing the channel. Alright?" Lily gave Jake a cold glare.

"Okay." I said as I pushed Jake on the couch and sat myself down on his lap.

Jake turned the television back on and Lily was glued to the screen in an instant. Jake wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed where the exposed skin on my shoulder. I felt a cold shiver run up my spine as he kissed up my neck. I bit my lip hard trying not to make a sound, but I guess I did because Lily turned around and told us to get a room.

"Okay." Jake smirked.

"Um… yea-no." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Fine." Jake pouted like a first grader.

"You know Jakey, pouting won't get you anywhere." I laughed.

"Oh my gosh! Drake's going to sing!" Lily yelled.

"Like oh my gosh, he is so H-O-T-T! HOTT!" Jake said in a high pitched girly voice. I laughed at his stupidity and Lily just glared. I'm actually surprised he spelt 'hott' correctly…

I grabbed the remote from Jake and turned the volume up so we could hear.

"Alright Hollywood you asked for him… Drake Connors!!! Singing his hott of the charts hit… 'It Ends Tonight'!"

Drake walked over to the piano on center stage and started to play.

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

Wow, I was impressed; his very rich alto voice sung the song so powerful.

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

He sung that chorus so passionate, he is defiantly going to be some competition…

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends

I better start working on my new album soon, or I'm going to lose my number one and number two on the charts…

_  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight. _

Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.

"Wow…" was the only thing I could say as he stood up from the piano bench and took a bow.

"Well Miles, it looks like you finally have some competition." I jumped as my dad and Jackson had been in the doorway.

"How long have you two been here?" I asked as I quickly slid off of Jake's lap because of the dangerous look my father and Jackson were giving him.

"About half way through the song. The boy is good Miles; you better start working if you want to keep Hannah at the top." My dad said as he carried the groceries in.

"Mr. Stewarts right Mil, this Drake kid is hott! He has a great voice and a great body." Lily sighed. "Who knows, maybe he will even steal your spotlight by tomorrow, like look at that crowd! He is great! I think I'm in love…"

"You really know how to help someone out Lily… thanks, for the encouragement." Lily just seemed so dazed as I said this.

I looked over at Jackson who was looked pissed about something, but didn't say anything.

Just then my cell started to ring.

_Oh yea  
Come on _

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yea when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

Stupid phone… where did I put you?

in some ways your just like all your friends  
but on stage your a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

"Hey bud, here's your phone." My dad said as he was leaving the kitchen.

_  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds _

I walked over and grabbed it, "Thanks daddy."

The best of both worlds

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Miley," It was Oliver. "Are you watching TRL? Because if your not you defiantly want to tune in, like right this second." Oliver sounded nervous.

"Yeah, I am… do you think he is better than me?" I asked just as nervous.

"Absolutely NOT!" Aw he could be so sweet at times! "Don't worry Miley; he's got nothing on Hannah Montana." He sounded so serious.

"Aw, thanks Oliver that was sweet! I really need that after what Lily said and after that performance."

"Oh no… did Lily try and give some encouragement?" I laughed.

"Actually yeah…" Oliver and I both started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked as I walked back into the living room still laughing at Oliver.

"Oh nothing." I giggled. "Hey Oliver, is your family thing over with?"

"Yeah, thank god, I was about to kill my cousin!" we both laughed, but he sort of sounded serious all the same…

"Well, we are going to watch a movie. Do you want to stop by my house and watch and stay the night with Jake and Lily?" I asked as I sat next to Jake on the couch.

"Sure, I'll be over in five."

"Okay. See you Oliver."

"Alright bye." We both hung up the phone.

I looked over at Jake who was playing with my hair and smiling innocently at me. "What?"

Jake just smiled and kissed me. "Ew! Dad, tell Miley and her boyfriend to cut it out." Jackson yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"Oh, shut up Jackson!" I said when Jake and I broke apart. "Oh and guys, Oliver is going to come over in like two minutes to watch the movie with us."

"Okay babe." Jake draped his arm around my shoulder and smiled.

"Lily was too focused on the TV again because Drake Connors was giving an interview, so she wasn't paying any attention.

About two minutes later Oliver walked through the door carrying his backpack and sleeping bag. "Hey guys."

"Hey Oliver." I said.

"Sup dude?"

"Nothing really, my cousins were being such brats! I just wanted to kill them!" There he goes with that serious tone and the laugh at the same time…

"Haha, sucks for you man." Jake laughed.

"Hey Lily." Oliver said a little quietly. Geeze, I have been wait for them to get together on their own, but neither one of them has the guts, looks like I have to step in…

Lily was so glued to the TV that it wasn't even funny. "LILY!" I yelled. Lily and everyone else in the living room jumped.

"WHAT?" she yelled, clutching her chest,

"Oliver is here, and he said hello. Is it possible to be unglued from Drake Connors for five seconds?" I said in a motherly tone.

"Geeze, what are you her mother?" Jake asked. I rounded on him and gave him a cold glare. Jake looked down at his feet and apologized like I had done to him earlier this evening.

I looked back at Lily and Oliver who were trying not to laugh. "Sorry. Hi Oliver! How are you? I'm good!" Lily laughed.

"Well Lily, I'm doing every well indeed and I'm happy to hear that you are good to!" Oliver joked back.

I rolled my eyes at the pair of them. Why don't they just acknowledge that they like each other already? Geeze!

"Okay, now that everyone has said hello, I say its time for a movie!" Jake spoke up.

"I'm all with you dude." Oliver and Jake walked over to the movie rack and started look for one.

"NO!!!" Lily yelled which made me and everyone else jump.

"What?" I asked as soon as my heart beat was at a normal rate.

"We can't watch a movie!" Lily said still not taking her eyes of the screen.

"And why can't we?" I asked.

"Because we would be missing Drake Connors!!!" She replied.

"Lily, you just see this guy on TV once and you're already obsessed!" I stated.

"Well, you can't blame me! You think he is gorgeous too!" I blushed.

"Hehe, Lily turn it off right now!" I bellowed.

Oliver grabbed the clicker and shut it off. Lily spun around so fast that it wasn't even funny. "HEY! I WAS WATCHING THAT!" Lily yelled and lunged for Oliver, who threw it to me, who threw it to Jake, who happened to be standing about five feet from Lily, and who got attacked until he through the clicker back to Oliver, who ran into my dad and gave it to him.

"Whoa, what's going on?" My dad asked holding the clicker.

"They won't let me watch Drake Connors!!!" My dad smiled.

"Oh well, sorry Lily, I don't know how to help you." Good answer dad.

"You could give me the remote and punish all of them!"

"LILY!" Oliver, Jake, and I said in unison. My dad just laughed and threw Jake the clicker before leaving.

"What!?!?" We all rolled our eyes at her.

"Lily its just one guy! How about I make you a deal, if I ever get to meet him you can come along with as long as you let us watch our movie. Deal?"

Lily's eye started to twitch. "Deal…" she sighed after a thirty second staring contest.

"Good. Now let's put a movie in and have a fun night." Jake said from behind me. "I say we watch 'Zombie High the Movie'!"

Lily, Oliver, and I looked at each other and the said "Dudes, I slayed you once, don't make you slay you again!"

"Hey! That's my catch phase!!!" we all laughed.

"Why don't we watch 'When A Stranger Calls'? That's, always a good movie." Lily suggested.

"I didn't think you wanted to watch a movie?" Oliver slyly smiled.

"I don't I want to watch Drake Connors, but you guys wouldn't let me, so what about 'When A Stranger Calls'?"

"Sure why not?" Jake said as he grabbed it from the DVD rack.

"You only want that movie because you know Miley will jump into your lap, because she hates scary movies." I felt myself blush as Oliver acknowledged this.

"Or are you just afraid Oliver?" Lily asked.

"No, I am not! I'm perfectly fine with watching this movie." Oliver said quickly.

"Whatever dude." Jake took out the movie and set it up. "Wait, Miley do you want to watch this?"

I shuffled my feet on the floor. "I don't know, but we can, I'll just be hiding a lot…" Jake threw the DVD case at Oliver and engulfed me in a heartwarming hug.

"You're sure?" Jake's eyes look worried.

"Yeah. Let's just start the movie that way it's over quicker." Jake kissed my forehead and led me over to the couch. I snuggled into his side, while Oliver turned on the TV and movie.

After way during the movie Jackson scared us by putting a mask on and jumping in front of the screen at the part were the girl found her best friend in the bathroom dead. Everyone screamed so loud that my dad woke up and told us it was time to go to bed.

As we got ready for bed I was freaking out because of the movie I crawled next to Jake on the floor and he wrapped his arm around me protectively.

"Goodnight y'all." I whispered.

"Goodnight." Everyone replied back.

With that I fell asleep in Jake's arms everything was perfect…

* * *

_**A/N: Hey there everyone, well I know the ending was sort of sappy, but I couldn't figure out how to end it!!! Its nine pages on Microsoft Word… Even though that isn't a lot for me and my writing, it was annoying trying to end it. Oh well… Hope you liked it.**_

_**HUGE thanks to Blue-Eyed Bomshell she helped me a LOT with the name of the singer and an upcoming character, ask her, we spent over two hours talking on AIM about some stupid names!!! It was insane!!! So yeah Blue-Eyed Bomshell is pretty tight!!! You kick ass Caroline!!! Thanks again!!!**_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers!!! You all totally ROCK!!!**_

_**Lindsey**_

**_:) -Smiley- (:_**


	3. The New Kid In Town

**A/N:** Read and Review please!!!

**Dedication:** Goes to Blue-Eyed Bomshell!!! Because she helped with the names and because she just my cool Wisconsin friend!!! Hehe. You rock Caroline!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana… or Moonshadows… or Spiderman… or the Teletubbies… or whatever else I have forgotten to mention…

* * *

_**Jealousy Rages**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The next morning me, Lily, Jake, and Oliver walked to school, all a bit tired from staying up until three in the morning on a school night. I looked over and saw Oliver with his head low almost as if he was sleep walking. Lily must have noticed to because she was flicking his ear, but nothing was happening.

When we walk into school, the hallway was filled with a bunch of buzzing. I always hated when I walked in on these things, I was always felt the new 'gossip' was about me, but I shrugged it off and walked over to my locker with Jake.

"What do you think all the girls are talking about this morning?" Jake asked curiously.

"I don't know and frankly I don't care. It's probably some new rumor Amber and Ashley cooked up." I said as I got our locker open (They share a locker).

"Yeah, you're probably right." Jake sighed and pulled out his math book. "Geeze! Why do they make these things so heavy?"

Laughing I replied, "Does the big tough Zombie Slayer need help carrying his math book."

"Yes." Jake made a little kid puppy pout face.

"Haha, no." I said as I looked for my science book. "Okay, that's it; you have to clean your side of the locker! Today!"

"But I don't want to…" Jake whined.

"I don't care, because of all your fan-mail and the pictures of yourself that you give to people; I can't find my science book!"

"That's because your science book is at your house." Jake said reaching over my shoulder grabbed his assignment pad.

I turned around to face him. "Why didn't you tell me that this morning!?!? I have science first period!!!"

"Whoa, relax Miles, I have science first period to, you can just use mine with me."

"Fine…" I sighed. "Thanks."

"Sure Miles." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Hey, I have to tell Oliver something. I'll be back in a second."

"Okay." I watched as he walked over to Oliver and hit him in the head to wake him up. I laughed silently to myself thinking 'boy's will be boy's…'

I went back to my locker looking for my calculator for third period until someone tapped my on the shoulder, "Excuse me, I'm new and my locker is 3424, and I was wondering if you could help me op-hey, your Miley Stewart, Jake Ryan's girlfriend, right?" he asked as I turned around. Actually I was a bit shocked, like sure I had gone to premier parties with Jake as just Miley, but don't think I'm that famous, well as Miley that is.

"Um, yeah." I took a step back and got a good look at him, he was about 5/6, nice tan, long shaggy blonde hair, cool grey eyes, a navy blue polo on, torn jeans, and black Adidas. He was hott! But for some reason he looked familiar, like I had seen him once before, oh well.

"Cool, I'm Cody Matthews. I just moved here from New York."

"Cool, so you need help with your locker?"

"Oh, yeah. Its 3424."

"Okay, what's your combination? I promise I won't break in." we laughed.

"I didn't expect you would." He smiled, his teeth were really white. "My combo is…" he grabbed a piece of paper from his front pocket and read it to me. "15, 2, 10." Click!

"There you go." I smiled.

"Thanks." He said as he started putting his books away.

"Can I see your schedule?" I asked.

"Sure." He handed it to me. I looked at it and it said that we had every class together other than Study Hall.

"Do you need a guide and a friend on the first day?"

"Actually yeah, I walked the school earlier this morning and I don't even remember where my homeroom is." He laughed.

"Well, then your in luck because we have the same schedule other than Study Hall."

"Really? Cool."

"For Study Hall you have the same as my friend Oliver so you can go with him." I smiled warmly. "But you might have to hit him in the head a few times today, he slept over at my house with my boyfriend Jake, and my other best friend Lily, so he is like sleepwalking everywhere." I giggled.

Cody smiled. "Thanks Miley. I really appreciate this, I hate being the new kid."

"Its cool, I hated it when I was in third grade when I moved here from Nashville, Tennessee, but you will get used to it. Seaview is really easy to adapt to."

"Tha…" Cody started, but was cut off by Jake.

"Hey, Miley ready to go to class?" he said as he put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. I could tell he must have been watching because he seemed jealous, even though I have no idea why. "Oh, sorry, hi I'm Jake Ryan, Miley's _boyfriend_." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I'm Cody Mathews. I just moved here from New York." He held out his hand which Jake shook.

"Jake, Cody has the same schedule as me other than Study Hall, so he is going to be hanging out with us today." I said as I shrugged his arm off.

"Cool." Jake faked smiled.

"Hello handsome!" Cody turned around; Amber and Ashley were standing behind him. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we help you with something?" I asked as polite as I could.

"We weren't talking to you Ms. Hillbilly!" They said together. Then they did that annoying finger thing "OOO TSH!!!"

"Oh my god! You two are so annoying! GO AWAY!!!" Jake yelled.

Amber and Ashley along with everyone else in the hall looked shocked at Jake sudden out burst. "B-but Jakey Poo?"

"I am NOT your Jakey Poo!!! All you two do is go around and insulting people and its mean! So why don't you do everyone a favorite and shut up! Nobody likes you! So go away and leave my girlfriend and everyone one alone!" Jake face was red from all the yelling. But he sure told them.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek, which was very unlike me because I normally hate PDA, but when he stands up for me like that, I guess I could let it slide…

Jake smiled down at me and kissed me on the lips while everyone cheered as Amber and Ashley ran away.

I felt myself blush hard. I looked up and noticed that Cody was laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled.

"Well that was an interesting first morning." Cody laughed.

"Yeah, normally we are really boring and just sleepwalk like Oliver is doing now." I heard Lily say from behind us. Cody laughed. "Hi, I'm Lily." She blushed.

"I'm Cody, nice to meet you Lily." He held out his hand and shook hers.

"Oh, and this is our sleepwalking, best friend Oliver." Lily pointed at Oliver who was leaning against a locker using his books as a pillow.

We all laughed as he snored super loud.

Just then the warning bell rang. "Well, we better head to class or Mrs. Grayson will give us all detention."

We all walked through the doors just as the bell that begins class rang.

"Hey Cody, why don't you go talk to Mrs. Grayson now." Lily said as we all took or seats in the back.

"Oh okay." He got up from where he was sitting on the desk behind me and walked over to Mrs. Grayson.

"So Miles," Lily whispered to me "What do you think of Cody?"

"He's nice." Lily raised an eyebrow at me. "What am I supposed to say? I have a hott boyfriend all ready!"

"Oh, so you think he is hott?" shoot, how does she always get these things out of me… okay its time to put your acting skills to the test Miley!

"I never said that! I said Jake is hott, not Cody!" I hissed back.

"Whatever Miley…" she giggle and raised an eyebrow at me again.

I rolled my eyes and looked over to where Jake was trying to wake Oliver up. I got up and went over and sat on the top of Jake's desk.

"It's amazing. How can someone sleep through me flicking his ear, punching him hard in the shoulder, and Lily slapping him?" Jake asked totally perplexed.

"Only Oliver…" I giggled.

Jake stood up and rested his forehead on mine. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Hm… good question… What could I be doing? If I didn't have any plans that is?"

Jake laughed "Well, you could be spending the night with your amazingly hott, Zombie Slaying boyfriend, and a nice dinner." Jake smirked.

"Oh sorry, no I have plans. I forgot, silly me…" I laughed.

Jake pretended to be hurt, he was such an amazing actor… "Oh… okay I understand, now I'll just go fine some other girl to take out…" he said as he began to walk away.

"Haha, on second thought I'm free." Jake smiled and kissed me, but I pulled back quickly seeing that I hate PDA, especially in school. "So where would this date take place?"

"Anywhere, as long as I am with you who cares." He was so corny at times.

"Right…"

"How about Moonshadows?" (Actually a really place, a very romantic place) Jake suggested.

"I don't know. They are pretty expensive…"

"Miley, have you forgotten who I am? I'm Jake Ryan! Famous actor, two times winner of Hottie of the Year, the extremely hott Zombie Slayer, and oh course your amazing boyfriend that would do anything for you, because I love you."

"Aw Jake! Alright I guess, but the next time we go out I get to pay! Got it?"

"Okay, I'll remember to pick a SUPER expensive place then!!!" we both laughed.

"Students take your seats. NOW!" Mrs. Grayson yelled in her strict sit-down-and-shut-up voice.

"Is she always this grouchy in the morning?" Cody asked as he sat down behind me.

"She isn't grouchy at all, she actually seems happy today." Lily laughed.

"What a wonderful women…" Cody murmured. Me and Lily giggled.

"Excuse me Ms. Truscott, Ms. Stewart, and Mr. um… what is your name again, new boy?" I bit my lip hard so I wouldn't laugh.

"Mathews. Cody. Mathews." Cody replied like James Bond does in his movies when he was asked his name.

Everyone silently giggled. "So we have a comedian in our class now, do we?" Mrs. Grayson said coldly. He just made a HUGE mistake with trying to make a joke while talking to her…

"Well, I wouldn't call my self a comedian, but…" oh god! He is so dead!

"Well, seeing that you are new, I will give you a warning talk back to be again, and it will be detention!" everyone was still trying to hold there laugher, until finally someone up front started laughing hysterically, which caused everyone to laugh. "SILENTS!!!" everyone immediately stopped laughing, scared she would give us all detention for the rest of the year.

Just then the bell rang. Everyone got up and headed out to the hallway and we all started laughing.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Jake and Cody did the 'man hug' thing while me and Lily continued to laugh.

"Well, come on my name isn't that hard to remember."

Just as we were done laughing… BAM! We all jumped and looked across the hall where Oliver was on the ground, with all his books scattered.

"Oh my god! Oliver are you okay?!?!" I asked as we ran over to him.

"Hm? Locker… pillow…? Mom, I want to wear my Spiderman pajamas to bed!!! Not my Teletubbies (sp) ones!!!" Everyone burst out laughing at this which made Oliver wake up. "What are you guys laughing about?" he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing Ollie…" Lily giggled.

Just the then warning bell rang.

"Shit!" I said quietly.

"Hey guys, me and Mr. Dazed will see you later all later. Bye." Lily said as she started pulling Oliver down the hall.

"We better go or Mr. Mason will mark us late." Jake said as he took my hand and started pulling me down the hall with Cody at my heels.

We opened the classroom door just as the warning bell went off. "Ah, Ms. Stewart, and Mr. Ryan, nice of you to join us." Jake and I walked over to our seats by the window and Jake got his science book out for us to share. "Ah, and who are you." I turned around, I had totally forgotten about Cody.

"Cody Mathews, sir. I'm new." He replied pulling out his schedule and showing Mr. Mason that he was in this class.

"Very well, I'm go take a seat next to Ms. Smith." Mr. Mason said looking a tad annoyed.

Three girls and one guy stood up and asked, "Which one?" Seaview had like ten kids in just our grade with the last name Smith.

"Well, Peter, incase you didn't hear me, I said '_Ms_.' not '_Mr_.'" everyone laughed. Peter sat down looking very embarrassed. "Now, Mr. Mathews… you can sit next to Taylor Smith." The other girls looked jealous as Taylor flipped her hair in a flirting way when Cody sat down next to her. For some reason though I felt a little mad too and I don't know why. Maybe because Taylor was known as the 'Slut' in our grade and I just didn't want to have my new 'friend' get hurt or what ever by her, yeah that's it… I hope… snap put of it Miley! You have Jake you are NOT jealous!

I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts of Cody. "Miles, I think we should start on the assignment." I looked up and Jake gave me a weird expression. I god, I hope he doesn't know how to read minds or something…

"Oh right…" I grabbed Jake's science book and we started on the assignment.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey people. Sorry about the lateness… it might be hard for me to write another chapter this week because I have softball after school everyday now, (even though I had it before, it was just at night) plus I have to work on my farm, and manage school to which is actually really easy, but still!!! I will do my best to update during the week if possible!!!

Thanks to AlwaysxAddicted too, she gave me some ideas as well as a teachers name and the Teletubbies (sp) pajama thing. Thanks!!!

Thanks to all that reviewed the story!!!

Rock On People!!!

Lindsey

:) -Smiley- (:


	4. Miley’s Lactose and Intolerant?

_**A/N: Read and Review please!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana… yet…**_

* * *

**_Jealousy Rages _**

**_Chapter 4 _**

**_Miley's Lactose and Tolerant?_**

_Cellular respiration releases carbon dioxide and_… oh my god!!! Taylor has he hand on Cody's knee!!! Oh she better move her hand or I will… Miley snap out of it! Jake is your boyfriend! Not Cody! No matter how hott he is, you have to focus!

_Cellular respiration releases carbon dioxide and water, which are used by_… Oh my god she is moving her hand higher!!!

I quickly looked away and saw that Jake was drawing on his paper, not paying any attention to me and my wandering eyes… thank god…

"J-Jake?" I said in a shaky voice.

Jake jumped a little and smiled down at me. "Sorry Miles. I didn't mean to space out on you…"

"Its okay, I'm sort of out of it today too. But I really think we should get this done so we don't have to do it for homework tonight."

"Yeah, your right." Jake started copying what I already had down while I looked back at the book trying to concentrate on cellular respiration and _not_ where Taylor Smith's hand was.

"Miley?" I looked over to where Cody was sitting.

"Yeah?" I whispered back so we wouldn't get caught talking.

"Do you know what number four is? I don't have a science book and Taylor forgot hers." Cody asked quietly.

"Yeah, but how did you do the other ones?"

"I already know all this stuff, I learned it last year." So he is a science wiz…

"Oh. Its…" I looked at my paper and looked back at him. "C02 + H20"

"Thanks Miley." He flashed his brilliant white teeth at me.

I just smiled back and looked at Jake; who looked very annoyed about something.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Jake said looking back at the book.

The rest of the class was silent other than helping with questions that we were stumped on.

When the bell rang; I took mine and Jake's work up to the front and handed it to Mr. Mason.

"Ms. Stewart?" I turn around to see Mr. Mason reading his newspaper like he always does.

"Yes sir?" I turned around to tell Jake and Cody I would be a second.

Not looking up from the paper Mr. Mason said, "I wish you wouldn't talk to Mr. Mathews during my class. You are far too brilliant to be talking to boys." I felt myself blush hard.

"I'm sorry… sir…" I felt very embarrassed.

"Its alright, I just wish you would spend your time studying more than lollygagging with your friends."

"Oh… um… thanks… um… Mr. Mason, I have to go to second period…" I said talking a step back.

"Good day Ms. Stewart." Mr. Mason said still not looking up from his newspaper.

"Bye sir…" I grabbed my books and flew out the door to see Cody and Jake standing about five feet apart and looking in different directions.

I rolled my eyes; guys can be so weird at times.

"Hey, what was all that about?" Jake asked once he saw me.

"Mr. Mason is trying to convince me that I should stay away from my friends and start studying more." I laughed.

"Well, Miles he knows you are smart… He is just trying to help you." Jake said quietly.

"By telling me to stay away from my friends? Yeah right! I would rather tell my secret!"

"What secret is that?" I heard Cody ask from behind us.

I held my breath. "I'm… um…"

"Lactose and tolerant!!!" I heard Lily yell from behind Cody.

"Lily! Thank god! I mean! Thanks for telling my secret!!!" I covered up.

"Sorry Miley, I forgot you don't like people know that you are _lactose and tolerant_. Sorry again…" Lily said in a convincing voice. Wow, who would have thought that Lily could act?

"Miley's lactose and tolerant? Since when?" Oliver said in a sleepy voice.

"Oliver you donut! She has always been! Duh!" Lily said trying to cover up Oliver almost blowing my secret.

"But I just saw her this morning dri… OW!!!" Lily stepped on his toes hard.

"He is just REALLY tired today." Lily said to Cody who looked totally confused.

"Oh… okay? Um… shouldn't we be getting to class?" Cody asked.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily yelled grabbing Oliver by the arm and yelling a quick goodbye with Jake and Oliver.

"Come on, we have to run or you will get detention on your first day!" I said to Cody grabbing his hand, which was hott on mine.

"See you next period Miles!" Jake yelled from behind us.

When we ran through the doors Mrs. Daisy, the art teacher was smiling and taking attendance.

"Well, Ms Stewart! I'm so happy you could join us! Oh and you have a friend! What fun!" Mrs. Daisy was always a nice teacher, but very scary, because she was always! I repeat, ALWAYS! Happy!!! It was like if someone were to shave her head she would be like 'Would you look at that! Someone gave me a haircut! I guess someone thinks I can put off the look!' I shuddered just thinking about her.

"Yeah, sorry, I was showing Cody around." I lied, gesturing towards Cody.

"Oh yes, I was informed that I would be getting a new student in my wonderful class!" she said as she came over and hugged him.

Cody's eyes were wide in fright as she withdrew from the embrace.

"Well aren't you just a cutie! Why don't you sit next to Ms. Stewart, that way you can talk to a friendly face?" Mrs. Daisy said in a chipper voice.

I grabbed Cody's hand and pulled him over to where my normal seat was in the back of the class.

"She is always this…" Cody started.

"Weird, creepy, happy, annoying, smiley, et cetera?" I asked lazily getting my notebook out of my bag.

"Great…" Cody grimaced.

I giggled a little as I took out a piece of lined paper out of my notebook and drew a tic-tact-toe board game. "Want to play?"

"Sure, why not." Cody smirked.

"Okay… I call X's!!!"

"Hey no far! I wanted X's!!!" Cody pouted.

"To bad!" I giggled.

"Fine, but if you get X's, then I get to go first!"

"Aw!!! I wanted to go first!!!" I crossed my arms like a five year old.

Cody just chuckled and started the game.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After forty two games of tic-tact-toe the bell rang telling the students and faculty to move to period three.

"Hey Miley?" Cody asked as we grabbed our bags.

"Yeah Cody?" I asked as I threw away the piece of paper that had our games of tic-tact-toe on it.

"Were we supposed to do anything this period? Like take notes? Or do a worksheet?"

I started to laugh, and then realized that he was new. "No, Mrs. Daisy just gives you an A+ without effort. Did you actually see anyone listening to her, or doing anything other than talk or draw last period?" I asked as we exited the class and started to Mr. Patterson's room.

"Now that I think about it no, I didn't see anyone." He chuckled.

I smiled as we rounded the corner to see Jake standing next to our locker where he always waits for me after second period. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Hey, babe." He said as he kissed the top of my head. "Dude." he said as he acknowledged Cody.

Cody just nodded his head.

Jake grabbed my hand and the three of us walked into Mr. Patterson's room with three minutes to spare.

"I don't believe it! I actually got to class on time for once!" Cody laughed.

I giggled and Jake smirked.

I looked over to where Taylor Smith and her crew giggling and pointing at Cody. I felt a pang of jealousy in the pit of my stomach. I just wanted to slap all those girls in face with the way they were talking about Cody, or looked like they were talking about him.

I took a breath remembering that I was going out with Jake and that I was in love with him, not Cody… Cody was just a friend… right? Yes! Cody friend… Jake boyfriend! I hope…

I sat down in my chair next to Jake and cupped my neck with my arm and leaned on the desk.

"Hey Miles? You okay?" I looked over at Jake who had worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm just tired and a tad hungry. I didn't eat much this morning, and the concert really wore me out last night." I smiled.

Jake put him arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes trying to imagine me and Jake alone at the beach together.

"Class sit down!" well that fantasy didn't last long…

I pulled away from Jake's embrace and sighed taking out my homework from the pervious night.

"Hey Miley." I looked up and saw Becca Weller holding a note, then throwing it to me. I opened it carefully.

_Hey Miley, _

_What do you know of the new kid Cody? _

_-Becca_

I took out my pen and replied.

_He moved here from New York, he is smart in science, and he has the same schedule as me other than Study Hall. Why?_

I tossed the note back to her and she started writing on it while I started on the first question of the worksheet Mr. Patterson gave us.

Becca threw it back and hit me in forehead. 'Sorry' Becca mouthed. I rolled my eyes, and opened the note again.

_I don't know. I was thinking about asking him out before all the other girls get there hands on him._

I clenched my fisted as I read this.

_Oh? Okay… look I have to finish the math worksheet. Good luck with asking him out:)_

I flipped the note back to her and started on the worksheet again, until poked in the side made me jump. I looked up to see a confused Jake watching me.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"What was that about?" he asked gesturing towards Becca.

"She wants info on Cody." Jake's eyes narrowed.

"Right…" Jake said as he went back to his work.

I felt as though someone was staring at me but when I turned around no one was. Cody looked up though, and smiled.

'You okay?' he mouthed like Becca had done before.

I smiled and nodded my head. I turned back around still feeling like someone was watching me, but I shrugged it off and started on question one again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"3…2…1…" Jake counted as the final bell of the day went off. "FINALLY!" Jake sounded so dramatic all the time.

Lily giggled as we grabbed our bags and head to our lockers.

When we got to mine and Jake's locker, Oliver, who was slightly more wake than earlier today and Cody were talking while Cody was putting stuff into his locker.

"Hey y'all." I said in my Tennessee accent coming through.

"Hey." Cody and Oliver said together.

"So Cody how was your first day at Seaview?" Lily asked leaning on Oliver's shoulder.

"Its pretty cool, I guess." He answered as he put his bag on.

"What, no 'it's awesome because I made four totally cool friends on my first day'?" I said in a mocked tone.

Cody laughed. "Sorry. 'It's awesome because I made four very cool friends!' is that better?"

"Much." I giggled as I put my math book into my bag.

"Are we almost ready to go?" Jake asked in annoyed voice.

"Um…" I checked to make sure I had everything I needed for homework tonight then shut my bag. "I think so. Lily, Oliver, Cody? Ready to go?"

"I'm ready." Cody smiled.

"Same." Oliver said as rubbed his eyes.

I looked over at Lily who was playing with her phone.

"Lily? Hello, Earth to Lily! Do you copy?" I said snatching her phone away from her.

"HEY!!!" she said trying to get her phone back.

"What is so important that you are doing on your phone?" I looked at the screen and saw she was on the internet looking at pictures of Drake Connors. "LILY! You are obsessed!" I said as I threw her the phone back.

"It's not my fault he's gorgeous!" I rolled my eyes.

"Who's gorgeous?" Cody asked.

"No one!" Lily said putting her phone in her pocket as we started to leave.

"Drake Connors. She in love…" I laughed.

I looked at Cody who had a weird expression on his face.

"What?" I asked opening the door to walk out into the sunlight.

"N-nothing…" Cody said looking away.

"Okay then…" I turned around to look at Jake who was giving Cody the evil eye, but as soon as he saw me watching him he changed it to a fake smile.

"So what is everyone doing tonight?" Oliver asked as we started walking towards my house.

"Miley and I are going on a _date_ to Moonshadows at seven." Jake replied coolly, then glaring at Cody.

"Cool. Hey Cody, want to hang out with me and Ollie tonight? We could go to the movies or something?" Lily asked while blushing.

"Um… thanks, but I have some family stuff… like moving in to the new house and all…" he said rather quickly, as if he was hiding something. "Actually I should probably head home now, or my mom might kill me. But thanks for the offer."

"No problem." Oliver said looking happy.

"Well I'll see all you later. Thanks again for everything. Bye." He yelled as he ran off in the other direction.

"Oh well, I guess it just me and Oliver tonight for movies." Lily said as we turned on to my road.

"Yeah, sorry." Jake said sounding happier that Cody was gone.

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked cocking his head to the side to look at me.

"Nothing." I replied.

When we walked through the doors of my house, my brother was in the kitchen making a sub.

"Hey Jackson." I said as me, Jake, Lily, and Oliver started to climb the stairs to my bedroom.

Jackson just waved in a annoyed way and went back to making his master piece.

When we got into my room Jake walked over to the bed and sat down, putting his bag on the ground. I walked over and sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Hey Miles? When is the next Hannah concert?" Lily asked as she walked into my _Hannah Closet_.

"I don't know… tomorrow maybe?" I said as I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes.

CRASH!

I jumped up in alarm. "OW! Miles, what is with all these roses!" Oliver said as he was trying to pick up the vase he had just knocked over and broken with the roses Jake had been giving me all week.

"Sorry, dude. That's my fault. I've even Miley a vase full of rose at her concerts every night she has had one this week. And Lily you were right, Miles room is filled with them!" Jake laughed as he got my garbage can and helped Oliver clean up the broken glass.

I laid back down on my bed trying to my head stop spinning.

"Miles? You okay?" Why is everyone asking me that today?

"Yeah, I'm fine Lily. Just tired." I said keeping my eyes tightly shut.

"Oh, do you want us to leave so you can sleep, before your date with Jake tonight?" she asked as she sat at the end of my bed.

"No, I'm fine. Seriously." I smiled.

"You sure Miley?" Jake asked coming over to sit next to me and pushing some hair out of my face.

I opened my eyes and looked into Jake's worried face. "Yeah."

"How about we tackle Mr. Patterson's math first, then Mrs. Tanner's social studies?" Lily suggested.

"Good idea, Lil." Oliver said.

We all grabbed our bags and started on the math homework we had to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow! Look at the time!" Lily said in a dramatic way.

"Lily its five thirty." Oliver said not looking up from his social studies homework.

"Exactly."

Me and Jake looked at each and rolled our eyes.

"Its five thirty and Miley and Jake's date starts at seven." She said in a I'm-so-smart voice.

"So… what is your point?" Oliver said still not looking up from his homework. He actually reminds me of Mr. Mason with his newspaper.

"That we should _stop_ doing our homework! Duh!" me and Jake looked at each other rolled our eyes at Lily.

"You know, I think Lily is right. I've done enough homework too." I said while sitting up and stretching.

"I'm cool with whatever." Jake said as he got up and went over to my bed and laid down.

"Fine…" Oliver huffed.

"Oliver, you don't have to stop if you don't want to." Lily said.

"Its not that I don't want to stop, it's that I'm worried I will forget to finish it tonight." Oliver stated looking up for the first time.

"Ollie, its Friday, you don't have to have it done until Sunday night." Lily said playing with one of the roses that Jake had bought me.

"Alright… Well Lily, maybe we should head out if we want to get dinner before the movie." Oliver said packing up his stuff.

"Oh? Okay…" Lily smiled shyly at Oliver who smiled shyly back.

"Bye guys." Jake said still laying on my bed.

"Wait, do you guys want to hang out around two tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure see you then!" Oliver and Lily yelled to me and Jake as they left.

"How much do you want to bet that Oliver _won't_ make a move tonight?" Jake challenged.

"How much do you want to bet that he _will_?" I challenged back, even though I was sure that he wouldn't, but I wanted to stick up for my friend.

"I will bet you a dare that he _won't_!" Jake said sitting up and grabbing my waist and pulling me onto the bed next to him.

"Psh! A dare? What could you do with a dare?" then all the bad stuff flashed into my mind. "Oh god… um…"

"What are you going to chicken out?" damn now I can't get out of it without him making fun of me.

"No, I'll back up Ollie on this one!" Please make a move Oliver!!! Please!!!

"A free dare on my girlfriend… hm… what should I dare you to do?" Jake said in his cocky tone while he laid back and put his hands behind his head smiling.

"You haven't won yet, Ryan. Just remember that." I said lying on my side next to him.

"Maybe not yet, Stewart. But soon. Soon." He smirked, while wrapping his arm around my waist, and pulling me closer.

"Keep dreaming ego boy." I glared.

"If your there I'll stay forever." I playfully rolled my eyes.

"You are so corny at times…"

"And yet…" Jake leaned down and kissed me passionately. "You love me." He kissed me again.

I just rolled my eyes and leaned up and kissed him again. Jake rolled on top of me and started kissing me feverishly. Just as I reached up to run my fingers through his soft and beautiful blonde hair, my phone started to go off.

Groaning, Jake rolled off of me. I got off my bed and walked over to my desk where my Hannah phone was going off. I looked at the caller ID and the number was blocked so I figured it must be some quite famous, because normally the numbers weren't blocked.

I sighed and opened my phone and walked over to the bed and laid down next to Jake again.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hi, is this Hannah Montana?" I knew who it was the moment I heard his deeply seductive and rich alto of a voice.

"Yes, and who is this?" even though I knew too well of who it was.

"Oh, it's Drake Connors. I'm new in the music industry." I could see him in a tight tee-shirt by the pool with swim trunks on, as he was talking to me.

"Oh yeah… I saw you on TRL last night, you were really good." I looked over at Jake who was staring at me with a perplexed look on his face. "Hold on for a second Drake."

I put my hand over the mouth piece, speaker thingy, to tell Jake that it was Drake.

"Why is he calling you?" He asked his face still confused.

"I don't know. Hold on." I took my hand off the mouth piece. "Drake? I'm back."

"Oh okay." He said as if he was doing something and I disrupted him.

"So… What's up?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Oh. Well, actually I was calling because… um… I was wondering… and its totally okay if you don't want to, but um…" He was cute when he rambled.

"Well, I'll tell you if I want to do, what ever it is that you want me to do, if only you would tell me what that was." I said as I got off my bed and walked into my Hannah closet.

"Haha. Sorry Hannah. Well the thing is that I was wondering if you wanted to do a duet with me. Seeing that I just got introduced into Hollywood, I want to make a big appearance, you know? Like a good first impression. So I was thinking, 'hey why don't I ask the number one and number two holder of the music charts to do a duet with me.' I don't mean to be like stealing your spotlight type thing, but more, just boost myself, because I know I'll never be as good as you." Aw he is so sweet. But I'm a little worry that even if he isn't trying to steal my spotlight, that he will.

"That's really sweet of you. And I will have to talk to my manger about the duet, but I guess we could give it a try. Maybe we should hang out one day just to see if we are compatible as in like we get along well enough to write or just sing a song together?" I said as I looked out my window in my closet.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Seeing that I'm new around here, where is a good place to hang out or eat?"

"Um… Well there is this little restaurant on the beach called Rico's. Do you know where that is?" I said right before I felt to arms embrace me from behind which made me jump a bit. Jake pressed his lips to neck which made me lose me breath for a second.

"Yeah, I think I know where it is." Drake's voice made me realized I was still on the phone.

"Oh okay. So um… When are you free?" I asked once I remember what we were talking about before Jake started kissing my neck.

"Whenever really. How about tomorrow at four?" I racked my brains trying to remember if I had plans or not.

"Yeah sure, I'm pretty sure that I don't have plans, but just incase I do, what is your cell number so I can call you if I have to cancel?" Jake's hands started to move to hips as he kissed my shoulder, which made me shutter.

"Oh yeah, my manger blocked my number, for some reason… But my number is 424-395-6977." I quickly saved it into my phone then went back to talking to Drake.

"Oh okay, thanks. And I'm sorry ahead of time, _if_ I do cancel. I've never been very good at remembering if I have plans or not." I could her him chuckled a bit. Actually that chuckle sounded very familiar, but I can't but my finger on why, or who it reminds me of… hm… maybe I should look into this guy a bit…

"Its cool, if you do, we will just have to meet up some other time. You one of the reasons I got into singing." I could feel myself blush more so than I already was from Jake still kissing my neck and shoulders and his hands on my body.

"Aw… that's really sweet of you to say… I'm like totally blushing right now!"

"I'm sorry. You just really amazing singer! I really envy you. Well if I was a girl I would envy you more, because I could never beat your voice!" Me and him both laughed.

I turned around to face Jake who was looking at me with pleading look that I had never seen before so I figured I should get off the phone and see what was bugging him. "Well thanks, you are really good too. Um Drake? I sort of have to go…"

"Oh okay. I'll see you at Rico's tomorrow at four then?" He sounded sad.

"Okay. See you then. Bye Drake."

"Alright, bye Hannah." I hung up the phone and looked at Jake.

"What's up with you?" I asked as I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the couch.

"Nothing. Why did you make plans to hang out with that Drake Connors guy?"

"Because he wants to maybe do a duet with Hannah. And I really don't think that they should do a duet without seeing if they like each other or not."

"Miles, you don't even know this guy. How do you know he isn't one of those guys that pretend to be nice then… well they do bad stuff…?" I was a little shocked at what he just said.

"Jake, I'm one hundred percent sure that he isn't bad, but if that doesn't make you feel better, me and him are hanging out at Rico's tomorrow if you want you can come with me… actually on second though… you can just act like you were already at the beach and be like 'Hey Hannah! And Hey Drake!' or whatever." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Maybe I will do that. Just to make sure he is a good guy, and to make sure he knows that you are taken." Jake said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No!" I yelled jumping up from his embrace to stand in front of him. "You can't do that! We don't want him to think Hannah and you are dating remember! Or you will get a record of being a two-timer!!! And Hannah will look like a slut!!!" I bellowed at him.

"Opps. Sorry, Miles I forgot… But I do need you to tell him you have a boyfriend, or he might try something on you."

I started pacing. "No, I can't do that… that would be lying and I hate lying…"

"So, do you want him to try something on you? Or whatever?" Jake said standing up and grabbing my waist so I couldn't pace anymore.

"Well, no, but… I really don't want to lie to him… I he asks me out or as you call it," I put up my fingers and did the air quotes. "'tries something on me' then I will tell him I am just not interested. Okay?" I put on the best puppy dog pout I could muster.

"Not the face Miles…" he said trying to look away.

"PWEASE!!! I LOVE YOU JAKEY!!!" I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Jake took a deep breath then sighed, "Fine Miles… But I'm still coming to the beach with you tomorrow!"

I reached up and put my arms around his neck. "I wouldn't have it any other way…" Jake leaned down and kissed me again.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm soooo sorry that I'm sooooo late! I've had the last couple of chapters done for a week or so now, I'm actually working on number seven and should be done tonight, but I've been swamped with sports, my farm, my friends, school, and the fact that I got in HUGE trouble with my mom… hehe… Again, SORRY!!! **_

_**Thanks for the reviews!!!**_

_**Lindsey**_

_**:) -Smiley- (:**_


	5. The Date

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana, no matter how much I wish I did! _**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Date **_

"MILES! Jake's here!" I heard my dad yell from downstairs. I quickly took one last look in my mirror for a quick check to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I looked at the red halter dress I had on, with my red flats, my curly brown hair in lose curls, and just a tad of makeup on. I smiled in satisfaction, 'he once told me it wouldn't matter if I wore sweatpants and a baggy tee-shirt and sweatshirt with him, that he would love me no matter what.' I've fallen way too hard for this boy…

"Miley! Did you hear me? I turned around to see my dad in the doorway of my room.

"Yeah, sorry daddy." I said walking over to the door quickly.

"You look and act like your mother so much sometimes…" my dad always got teary-eyed when he was to talk about my mom. I miss her so much, if it wasn't for my makeup I think I would cry too.

"T-thanks dad-daddy…" I choked up trying not to ruin my makeup.

My dad my dad straightened up and cleared his throat before telling me to hurry downstairs.

"Alright, thanks daddy." I hugged him tightly and left hearing him cough up a sob in the back of his throat.

When I got downstairs I saw Jake sitting on my couch watching TV waiting for me.

I cleared my throat and dramatically said, "I am here!" Jake turned around laughing.

Jake stood up smiling, "Wow, Miles you look…" but my _dear brother_ had to grunt. Jake just sighed, and grabbed my waist and whispered into my ear as he hugged me "Gorgeous."

"You don't look that bad yourself either." I giggled.

Jake let me go and held out an arm, "My lady, your carriage awaits." I linked my arm with his.

"Then let us be off!" Jake opened the door for me and I yelled goodbye to my dad and Jackson and we headed towards his limo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Jake's limo pulled up in front of the restaurant, a man in a black tux opened our door. Jake got out first then lent me a hand getting out.

When we stepped out of the car the guy in the black tux eyes popped out of his head, "Dude! You're Jake Ryan!" Jake smiled, but I was sure I saw an eye roll at the same time too.

"Yeah, I'm Jake Ryan. Would you like an autograph?" He was such an attention seeker…

"Yeah dude that would be great! Thanks, my girlfriend loves you!" Jake took out a pen and paper out of the limo and signed it.

"There you go. Tell your girlfriend that I'm already taken, sorry." Jake had a smug look on his face.

"Okay, I will. Thanks again… _dude_." I had to roll my eyes, this guy was just like any other fans, but he was one of those fans that thought Jake was his _friend_…

"Yeah, okay… Excuse us…" Jake linked his arm with mine and we walked inside.

At the front desk there was a tall women who look like she was twenty five, she has dark brown hair, and a faded tan.

"Excuse me, reservations for Ryan?" The women looked up so fast that I would have thought that someone told her there was a really UFO in the sky.

"Oh my god, you're Jake Ryan… Um… hi, I'm Bridget!" She sounded like an airhead so I just ignored her and looked around the room; there were about ten tables, a few booths, and a doorway to where the balcony was. I remember going her for my dad's birthday when my Aunt Dolly was up from Tennessee. ((Okay I haven't been to this place since I was like eight, so just pretend this is what it looks like!!!))

"Um yeah… We have reservations for the balcony..." Jake said trying to hint to her that we wanted to get to the tale and end our conversation with her.

"Oh course, silly me…" she said in a flirtatious voice while twirling her hand between her fingers.

Jake put his hand on the small of my back and we followed the airhead, Bridget outside onto the balcony where we had an amazing view of the ocean.

Jake pulled out my chair for me and pushed me in. I noticed the glare I was getting from _Bridget_ as he did so.

Bridget handed us our menus and asked Jake, while totally ignoring me. "Is there anything I can get for you before your waitress comes to take your drink orders?"

"No thanks. What about you Miley?" Jake asked smiling.

"I'm good, thanks." I smiled back.

"Great, enjoy your meal." I'm sure more meant, 'That's wonderful, and I really hope you choke on your meal and die!' Bridget walked away looking mad that Jake didn't really talk to her.

"Bitch…" I mumbled. Jake just started to laugh. "What?"

"Nothing Miles…" he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I opened my menu trying to decide on what I wanted. "What are you going to get Miles?"

"Um… I don't know, I'm not really hungry… um, maybe just a salad." I said flipping threw the menu again.

"I think I'm going to get steak…" Jake said absentmindedly. "Wait, you have to eat more than a salad! Or you will get sick and I will feel bad because I didn't make you eat enough!" It's always about him… actually that isn't true, he is normally the overprotective one.

I sighed looking back at the menu. "How about you get the big steak, and I just steal some off of your plate?"

"No way! I'm a man! The biggest steak is nothing to me! I could eat three of them!" Jake protested while flexing his muscles.

I rolled my eyes. "I feel in love with a weirdo… why? Why did this have to happen to me?"

Jake pretended to be hurt. "Well fine, if you think I'm a weirdo, maybe I should go out and find another weirdo, because you don't like weirdo's!"

"That's right Jake, I don't like weirdo's… I love them!" Jake and I both laughed.

Just then a blonde woman walked out onto the balcony where our table was, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Hi, I'm Linda and I'll be your waitress for this eve… OH MY GOD! YOU'RE JAKE RYAN!!!" She yelled once she looked up from her notebook.

"Um... yeah…" Jake said looking around to see if anyone was around to get her away from us, or to at least calm her down.

"OH MY GOD!!! I TOTALLY LOVE YOU!!! I HAVE POSTERS OF YOU EVERYWHERE IN MY ROOM!!!" Great another one of Jake's fans, that also stalks him…

I rolled my eyes, "Um… yes, he is Jake Ryan, do you think we could get our orders in? Please?" I'm so happy that I have an alter ego, or this would be me getting attacked by crazy, obsessed fans…

But she just ignored me and started screaming about how much she loved Jake. "And I kiss the poster of you with your shirt off every time I walk past it… Oh and I'm thinking about getting an 'I love Jake Ryan' tattoo with your head underneath it…" Jake looked totally uncomfortable.

"What's going on out here?!?!" I turned around totally relieve that someone was maybe here to get this psychotic chick away from us, but when I turned around I was totally shocked to see Cody there.

"Cody?" I asked.

"Miley? Jake? What are you guys doing here?" Cody said walking up to us. All of us forgetting that Linda was still there ranting on about how much she was in love with Jake.

"We're on our date, like we said we were going to be. What are you doing here?" Jake asked looking annoyed.

"My dad is the head chief here and I'm working part time and learning how to cook." Cody said while running his fingers through his beautiful, blonde, shaggy hair… I felt butterfly's in my stomach as I looked at him... wait I can't be feeling this way about Cody! I just met him and I have Jake! Oh my god… what if I do like him then I'm like sort of cheating on Jake… oh no… I got to stop feeling this way about Cody!!! Like now!!!

"That's cool." Jake said unimpressed.

"Yeah. I though you said the reason you couldn't hang out with Lily an Oliver tonight was because you were helping your family move in?" I asked.

"Well, I was, but then my dad called and asked if I could help out, because they were short staff." Cody smiled.

I smiled back then noticed that Linda was still talking. "Um… Cody?" I pointed to Linda.

"Oh! Right, hold on." Cody grabbed Linda's arm who was still goggling at Jake and rambling on and on about him.

Cody came back about a minute later. "Sorry about that, she is um… a little… um…"

"Stalker-ish?" I laughed.

"Haha, yeah I guess you could call her that." Cody flashed an award winning smile.

My stomach filled with butterflies again. "Yeah so…"

"Oh, you guys need a waiter or a waitress seeing that your last one was um… well we think we will be sending her to a mental home shortly…" me and Cody laughed while Jake just rolled his eyes. "Okay I'll be right back with your waiter." Cody left and I looked over at Jake who had his arms crossed and was looking at the ocean with a sour expression on his face.

"Hey." I said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jake huffed.

"Like I'm really going to buy 'nothing'?" I said crossing my eyes and staring at him.

"I don't like him, that's all…" Jake sighed.

"Why? He's nice." I said reaching for his hand on the table.

"Yeah, he's nice to you because he likes you." I sat shocked for a moment.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Oh come on, Miles! He flirts with you all the time! He has been following you around like a puppy on a leash!" Jake said pulling his hand back.

"That is because we have the same schedule! If we didn't then he won't! its just because he is new and needs a friend on the first day and a guide so he doesn't get lost! Not because he likes me!" I yelled, crossing my arms.

Jake sighed. "I'm sorry Miles… please don't be mad. I'm just jealous that you spent the whole school day with him and you like rejected me, that's all… sorry…" Jake said quietly.

I frowned trying to make up my mind on weather or not I should be mad at him. But when he gave me the, 'I'm-really-sorry look,' I just had to give in. He was just so cute! "It's okay, and I'm sorry for getting mad…" Jake leaned over and kissed me on the lips lightly.

When we broke apart the door leading off the balcony opened to relieve Cody with a pitcher of water and a notebook. "Hi, I'm Cody and I'll be your waiter for this evening. Can I start you on some drinks?" Cody asked in a very polite tone.

"Why yes you can." I giggled. "I'll have a lemonade, please." Cody smiled.

"And for you?" Cody asked gesturing towards Jake, who rolled his eyes.

"I'll just have water thank you." Jake said as politely as he could.

"Okay, is there anything else I can get you while I get the lemonade?" Cody asked while pouring water for me and Jake.

"No. thank. you." Jake said a little rudely.

I sighed, "No thanks. I'm good."

"Okay, I'll be back out with your lemonade and to take your orders." Cody left leaving Jake looking smug.

"Why do you have to be so rude?" I asked cupping my hand in my neck.

"Because I told you, I don't like that guy." Jake said quietly, his voice full of hatred.

"You don't have to like him, but you shouldn't be rude. He is just being friendly."

Jake just mumbled a replied back about flirting. I just rolled my eyes and looked at the sunset on the ocean.

Cody came back a minute later carrying my lemonade and some bread.

"Here we are. Are we ready to order or do you need some more time?" Cody asked taking out his pen and notebook. He actually looked like a journalist, a hott journalist that is… snap out of it Miley! You have _Jake_! You don't need _Cody_!

"We're ready. Miley?" Jake asked leaning on the table.

"I'm just have a salad, thanks." I closed the menu.

"And what kind of dressing would you like on your salad?" Cody said scribbling stuff down on his notebook.

"Um… I'll have a light Caesar dressing, please." I said handing him my menu.

"Okay and for you, Jake?"

Not taking his eyes off of me Jake answered. "I'll have the Sirloin steak, rare." Jake handed him the menu.

"Okay will that be it?" Cody smiled.

"Yes, I think that is all." Jake said still staring at me.

"Alright, I'll be back with your food in a few minutes." Cody smiled once more at me and then left.

"What!?!?" I asked as soon as Cody was gone.

"Nothing." Jake said calmly.

"Right… and my daddy can go a day without eating cake…" I put on hand under my chin and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Fine. You're flirting back." Shit…

"No. I. am. not!" damn, I just lied… wait no… I can call it acting… like I'm acting that I'm… okay no... its just lying… curses…

"Yes you are Miley!" Jake cleared his throat and tried to copy my voice "Oh, I'll just have the salad, thanks." Jake said flipping his hair around like girly-girls do in TV shows to flirt with guys.

"One, I would never! Flip my hair around like that! And two, I'm _not_, I repeat,_ NOT!_ Flirting with Cody!" wow, I just realized this is like our first big fight.

"Yes, you are Miley!" Jake face was starting to redden.

"No, I'm not Jake! I don't like Cody, I like you! Wait no I take that back!" Jake look shocked for a second like as if I was going to say I hated him. "I love you! I don't just like you I love you! How many times do I have to make that clear! I've told you a thousand times that I love you and I have meant it every time! It's not a crush anymore you idiot! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed at him, I could feel how warm my face was from screaming my heart out at him.

Jake looked down at the table and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Miles." Jake reached out and took my hand that was on the table, and surprisingly I didn't pull it back. "I love you too, and it's just… I don't know… like I said before… I'm jealous… I am sorry Miley…" Jake looked so sincere and I know that he really means it… so…

"Okay… I'm sorry too." Jake eyes lit up.

"Really? You forgive me, for acting like a totally jerk and…" but I cut him off.

"Do you want me to not forgive you or do you want me to remember how rude you were to Cody?" Jake's eyes widen and shook his head very fast. "Okay then…" I leaned over the table and kissed him. Jake took my face and cupped it with his hands, holding me over the table. I pulled back for a second trying to tell Jake that someone could see us but Jake just pulled me back in for another kiss. I pulled back again, "Jake…"

"Miles, no one is going to see us." Jake said letting one hand off my face to grab my hand and pulled me around the table on to his lap.

"Jake, our fo…" but Jake cut me off by kissing me again. I finally just decided to give up and kiss him back.

After about three minutes of kissing I pulled back. "See, nobody saw us." Jake said smugly. I rolled my eyes at him and kiss him again before getting up and walking back over to my seat.

"So…"

"So…" Jake mimicked. "Why is a mule called a mule?" he was so random at times!

"Um…"

"We come on! Where does a mule come from! It should be like a hokey or a dorse or something like that! Come on mule? Where the hell does that come from?!?!"

"Okay Mr. Random… you definitely need to tone it down with the sugar…" I laughed.

"It's not the sugar! Seriously! Where does the name mule come from?!?! One day I am going to fine the person who called the mule the mule and tell them to change it to a hokey or a dorse! Because mule just doesn't make sense!" if we were around people I would be hiding my face because of this stupidity sometimes…

"You know you do that and while you go off and search for the guy who called the mule, the mule, I will be on the beach hanging out with friends, and laughing at you for being an idiot about trying to find the guy who made the mule, or called it the mule."

"Okay, I will! And when I come back you will think better of me! I know it!" he said in his cocky voice.

"Um… sure… okay, so what's new?" I said looking around.

"Our food is here." Jake smiled.

I turned around to see Cody carrying a plate full of food. "Here you are." Cody flashed a dazzling smile at me. The butterflies started to swarm my stomach again.

"Thanks." I muttered as I looked at the huge salad in front of me. I looked at Jake smugly, "And you thought I was going to go hungry with just a salad." I smirked.

Jake stuck his tongue out at me. "And for you." Cody looked a little hesitant as to get close to Jake, but put his food down and smiled, "Is there anything else I can get for you? Another lemonade perhaps?"

I shook my head, "No, thanks I'll just stick with water."

"Jake?" Cody asked politely.

"No, I'm good thanks." Jake replied very politely back.

Cody seemed a little taken aback at Jake's sudden attitude towards him, but shrugged it off, and left us to enjoy our meal.

"Thank you." I said to Jake once Cody was gone.

"For what?" Jake asked as he started to cut his steak.

"Well for the date and for being nice to Cody just then."

Jake chuckled. "If it makes you happy, I will be nice to him as much as I can."

I smiled and started on my salad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After we were finished eating Jake paid for the bill up front while I talked to Cody for a second. "You know, the next I come here I'm going to request you." I giggled.

Chuckling Cody said, "Well, thanks, but like I said, its only a part time job."

"So um… are you free after school tomorrow? Like me, Jake, Oliver, and Lily are going to the beach; you could come with if you want?"

"I love too, but I'm not sure your boyfriend would like that very much…" Cody mumbled.

"Jake won't mind, he's just… um… nervous about you, like you are the new kid and you never know what the new kid is hiding." Cody's eyes seem to open in fright. "What?"

Cody shook his head and took a deep breath, "Nothing…"

"Okay… so um… do you want to hang out with us tomorrow?" I asked looking over Jake who was looking annoyed at the cashier person.

"It depends on the time, I have to do something at four, but other than that, I'm free."

"That works because we were planning on going around two." I said putting on my jacket.

"Oh okay, where should I meet you guys?"

"How about Rico's?" I suggested as Jake walked over.

"'How about Rico's' for what?" Jake asked.

"That's where we are going to meet up tomorrow at the beach."

"Oh, are you going to come along too Cody?" Jake asked in a friendly matter.

"Yeah I guess." Cody answered.

"Hey, Cody! Stop talking and get back here!" a tall guy, with Cody's blonde hair, but a bit shorter, came out of the door leading from the kitchen.

"Be right there dad… Sorry, I have to get back to work; I'll see you both at Rico's tomorrow at two!" Cody said hurrying back to the kitchen.

"Bye Cody!" I yelled. Cody waved and ran threw the doors. Its weird that Cody has something to do at four, just like Hannah does… Oh well, its easier for me to slip away from hanging out with everybody, instead of lying…

Jake sighed. "Ready to go, Miles?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When we got to my house Jake walked me up to my door like he always does.

"Thanks again, Jake." I said.

"There's no need to thank me, you know I will spent all the money I have ever made on you." Jake grabbed my waist and brought me close.

"That's not the only thing I was saying that for…" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

Jake just smiled and kissed me.

"God, I love you." Jake said once we pulled back.

I felt a blush creepy up my neck, "I love you too." I leaned back in and kiss him again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, babe." Jake embraced me tightly.

"Okay. Goodnight Jake. Thanks again."

"Anything for you Miles. Sleep tight." I rolled my eyes and opened my door.

"Goodnight." Jake kissed me again.

"Goodnight." I watched Jake walk back down the path to his limo where he smiled once again and waved before getting in.

I shut the door and walked absentmindedly up my stairs and got ready for bed. As soon as I was about to get into bed, there was a knock on my door and my dad walked in.

"Hey there darlin' how was your date with Jake tonight?"

"Good, thanks daddy." I said walking over to him and hugging him.

"Well that's good. Its late, you should be heading to bed now." Dad smiled.

"Yes, daddy. Goodnight." I said climbing into bed.

"G'night Miles." My dad turned off my light so only the moon was the only source light in my room.

I snuggled deep into my covers thinking about Jake and our date tonight, and then drifted to sleep.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry again about the lateness!!!_**

_**Lindsey**_

_**:) -Smiley- (:**_


	6. Nightmares, When You’re Awake & Asleep

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana, no matter how much I wish I did! _**

* * *

_****_

_**Chapter 6**_

_****_

_**Nightmares, When You're Awake & Asleep **_

_"So babe, what do you want to do today?" _I turned around to see Jake looking at me with his movie star smile.

_"I don't care, how about we just spent the day together?"_ I responded laying down on the beach and closing my eyes from the bright sun.

_"That sounds like a great idea Miles."_ I felt Jake lay down next to me in the sand. _"Hey, Miles?" _

I kept my eyes closes and sighed, which he took as a 'continue Jake.'

I felt a shadow over my face and a pair of lips on mine. When the kiss ended, my stomach was full of butterflies, like it had done when Cody was around. I peaked one just a little to see a lot of blonde hair, but when I opened both my eyes…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screaming in fright when I saw Cody's face and not Jake's after the kiss.

"MILEY!?!? WHAT'S WRONG?!?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?!" my dad and Jackson burst threw the door asking so many questions that I couldn't keep up with the first ones.

My dad ran over to the side of my bed and felt my head. "Dad, I'm alright…" I said trying to slow my heart down, it felt like it was about to pop out of my chest, just because Cody kissed me in a dream. Oh god… why? Why did I have to kiss Cody?!?! Why did Cody even come and ruin mine and Jake's relationship? If Cody didn't come I wouldn't have started to like him, which would have cause Jake not to be jealous, which means that the fight at dinner wouldn't have existed, and I wouldn't be having dreaming about cheating on the love of my life because of him… maybe I should try and stay away from him? No, that won't work… I guess, I'm just going to have to ignore him…

"Yeah, and dad can go a day without eating any cake, or Rico could be an angel that loves me or…" Jackson rambled until my dad and me told him to shut up.

"Dad, I'm seriously fine. I just had a nightmare, but I don't even remember what it was about now…" I lied again.

My dad gave me the I-don't-believe-a-word-you-just-said look, but I gave him the I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it look right back.

Finally he gave up and told Jackson to go back to bed, while he said goodnight to me again, then left himself.

I rubbed my eyes and knew there was no way I was ever going to get back to sleep now, so I might as well write a new song or something, just to keep my mind from wandering in the direction of Cody.

I looked at my clock and it said 3:04 AM. I'm going to have a long night tonight…

I walked over to my desk and got my notebook, which had all my songs in it, and a pen. I then walked out to my balcony, because for some reason, I always seem to write better under the moonlight.

I looked out at the ocean and noticed somebody walking. I strained my eyes to see who it was. As soon as I saw the blonde hair, I knew it was Jake.

I ran inside my closet and grabbed my emergency escape ladder, which I had only used to sneak out of my house.

I secured it to my window and started to climb down.

When I got to the bottom I checked if the way was clear, but then it hit me… "Its three o'clock in the morning, you idiot! No one is around to watch you sneak out!" I muttered to myself as I started to run towards the beach.

When I got about ten feet away from Jake I noticed he looked terribly upset.

"Jake…?" I mumbled, trying not to scare him.

Jake jumped a little and when he turned around I saw that he had been crying. "Miley, what are you doing out here?" Jake asked embracing my tightly because of the chilly wind.

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep and decided to write a new song and went out to my balcony and saw you out here. So I came down to see what was wrong?" I mumbled into Jake chest.

Jake heaved a heavy sigh and sat down on the beach and pulled me onto his lap. "I'm fine Miles, I'm just…" Jake looked away into the ocean.

"Jake you don't have to tell me…" I said, leaning my head on his shoulder and kissing his neck once.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you Miles, its that… I don't know... my mom and dad are fighting all the time and thinking about getting a divorce…" I opened my eyes in shock. Whenever I was around Jake's parents they always seem like a happy couple… but a divorce? "And I'm scared about you and me Miles." I felt a big frog in my throat, just bursting to come out. "I'm scared we aren't going to make it after the fight tonight, or I guess I should say last night…"

Somehow I managed to find my voice, "Jake don't say that!" I said grabbing his face so he would look me in the eye. "It was one fight, a little fight! It was over before our food even came!"

"I know Miles… I just… I would die if I lost you…" my eyes widen in shock. "Miley, I love you and… I don't know… we have never fought until this new guy came into the picture! In eight grade, we were voted the 'cutest couple' and 'soon to be marry right out of high school'!"

"I know Jake… but I don't know what to say… every couple needs at least one fight in their relationship… its only healthy, I think…"

Jake closed his eyes as if he was thinking hard about something. "I'm sorry…"

"Huh? What are you sorry for Jake?" I was starting to get nervous that he was saying 'sorry Miley, but its time we broke up' or something along those lines…

"I don't know, one, I'm sorry for being a jerk today, again… and two, because…" Oh my god! Is he going to break up with me?!?! "Because… I'm being weak…" what the?

"Wait… I don't get it? How are you being weak?" I asked, feeling tons better that I know he isn't breaking up with me.

"Because I'm crying in front of you." Jake said turning back to the ocean.

"Jake, I don't care if you cry, your upset about your parents, about your family, and about us. I'm upset too, but after our fight, I had such a good time I didn't cry, but I would have if we kept fighting until you dropped me off." I made him look at me again. "Jake, it's okay to be upset. It's okay to cry… its showing your sadness… its okay…" I hugged him as tightly as I could.

"Thanks, Miles…" Jake said kissing the top of my head.

I smiled up at him, and quote him from earlier that night. "'Anything for you'." Jake grinned and leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I think I should walk you back up to your house so you ca go back to bed." Jake said resting his forehead against mine.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" I said stubbornly.

"And I'm not letting you get in trouble with your dad when he finds out that you snuck out to see me." Jake grinned.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I don't care if I get into trouble!" I crossed my arms like a seven years old. The truth was, I hated getting into trouble… but I was always good at it…

"Yes, you do." Jake said pushing me off his lap, then standing up and offering a hand to me.

"No, I don't! I'm bad! Bad to the bone! I don't care about trouble! I laugh in the face of danger too!" I said as Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Of course you do, love…" Jake smiled and brought me close to his chest as we started to walk back towards my house.

"I do! I'm the black sheep of the family! If someone told me to rob a bank I would! And if the police caught me I would laugh in their faces!"

"Whatever you say, Miles…" Jake chuckled.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Of course I do, Miles…" Jake said while rolling his eyes after he thought I looked away.

Once we got to my 'emergency escape ladder' finger quotes here… Jake smiled and kissed me.

"Jake, where are yo going to go? Back to your house?" I asked, quietly, hoping he would say yes.

"No, Miles. I can't stand to be around my parents fighting right now…"

I thought for a second. "Well, um… you can stay here… if you like, that way you aren't outside in the cold…" I really don't want him outside late at night, you never know if the ghetto gangster people are going to emerge and attack you with their chains and guns… "Please?"

"I don't know, Miles… If your dad ever found out, then you would get in trouble. And I think your dad would put a restraining order on me, to stay away from you…"

"Please Jake…" I pleaded quietly.

Jake sighed heavily. "Okay, Miles."

"Thank you, Jake." Jake embraced me tightly again and kissed my head.

I turned around and started to climb the ladder, when I got in, I looked around to signal to Jake to start climbing.

Jake was up a second latter and reeling in the rope.

"Here." Jake voice was a bit huskier than normal. Jake handed me the rope and I put it back in my closet.

When I came back out of my closet; Jake was already laying on my bed on his back, staring at the ceiling. "Jake?"

Jake smiled and looked over at me. "Yeah Miles?" I was going to say I was terrified to be sleeping next to him in my bed, like I know we had slept next to each other before like yesterday night when he, Lily, and Oliver slept over after the concert, but that was when two sleeping bags were between us.

"Nothing…" I climbed into my bed lying on my side facing Jake who was staring at the ceiling again.

"Jake, are you okay?" I asked as I traced his face with my index finger.

Jake didn't answer at first the turned on his side and smiled at me, "I'm fine now. Thanks." Jake kissed me lightly. Jake broke the kiss and slipped under the covers beside me. "Are you okay Miles? Because if you want; I can sleep on the floor."

"No, I'm alright. Just tired." I lied, man, I've lied a lot in the past day…

"Okay." Jake said before wrapping his arm around me. I snuggled in close to his chest as he laid back down on his back. "Goodnight, Miles."

"Good morning, Jake." Jake laughed and kissed the top of my head, before turning my light off.

I snuggled in as close as I could to Jake before closing my eyes, and felt myself being lifted into a peaceful slumber…

* * *

_**A/N: Keep Reviewing PLEASE!!!**_

_**:) -Smiley- (:**_


	7. Oh My God! It’s Four O’clock!

.**_A/N: Reviewing is always appreciated!!! Thanks!!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana… Or do I? Mwhahaha!!!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Oh, My God! It's Four O'clock! _**

Have you ever had one of those mornings when your mind wakes up even before you open your eyes? Well, this morning I did, and I was totally shocked when I smelt a vaguely familiar colon, and the warmth of a body next to me, and the weirdest thing was I felt totally safe.

I finally decided on opening my eyes. I rubbed my eyes gently and looked up at Jake's sleeping body. I stared at him for the longest time. He facial expression looked so peaceful compared to it last night at the beach.

I reached up and traced his face, just like I had done last night, before we fell asleep. Jake moved a little as I touched him and I pulled my finger back quickly, because I was scared I was going to wake him.

I was debating on getting up and taking a shower or staying in bed and waiting for Jake to wake up. After about five minutes of just staring at him, I figured I should take a shower while I waited for Jake to wake up.

I moved Jake's arm; that was wrapped around my waist and got off my bed, stretched. I walked into my closet and grabbed my towel and tank top and a pair of faded blue jeans, then walked into my bathroom and turned on the warm water and stripped down and hopped into the shower.

When my shower was done, I quick got changed into the clothes I brought with me into the bathroom, and then walked back to my room to find Jake still asleep. I smiled and walked over, pushing some hair out of his face.

He looked so tired, I figured I would just let him sleep, and I would go downstairs and bring him some breakfast up.

I quickly threw my hair up into a ponytail and walked down my stairs into my kitchen where my dad and Jackson were eating pancakes.

"Mornin' daddy, hi Jackson." I said as I jumped down the last two stairs.

Jackson grumbled a hello, obviously annoyed I woke him up last night.

"Good mornin' Miles. How are you doing? Did you sleep after your 'dream' last night?" my dad asked a little worried.

"I'm fine daddy and yes, I did sleep." I said cheerily.

"Why are you so happy-pappy this morning?" Jackson asked curiously, like he knew Jake slept over.

"Um… I don't know, its Saturday… which means, no school?" I said trying to sound convincing.

"Sure…" Jackson said narrowing his eyes.

"Okay then…" I said as I grabbed five pancakes.

"Whoa, Miles, I don't think you need to eat, that much food!" My dad said as I grabbed some bacon and eggs as well.

"What can I say, I'm a growing girl, and I need my food, plus I have a concert tonight and I don't want to go hungry!" I lied trying to pick up both plates without dropping them.

"Alright darlin' if your still hungry, just come back down and I'll make you some more." My dad said before I ran up the stairs carrying a plate full of eggs and bacon and another plate full of pancakes.

I balanced the plates on top of each while I opened the door to find Jake still asleep which I wasn't really surprised by. I smiled then remember I need drinks, "Crap…" I set the food down on my desk and hurried back down the stairs.

"Darlin' please don't tell me that you already ate all that?" My dad said once I hopped down the stairs.

"No, I remember I need a drink." I said trying to sneak two glasses and the orange juice bottle up the stairs without Jackson or my dad noticing.

"Why do you need all the orange juice?" Why did Jackson pick today to be observant? Why? Why? Why?

"Um…" Come on Miley think of a lie, and quick! "Because my throat is really sore and I want to um… make it wet, by drinking?" wow that lie was pitiful!

"Whatever…" Thank you for not pushing the matter Jackson!

I quickly ran back up the stairs and opened my door to find Jake sitting at my desk eating. I quickly shut my door which caused Jake to jump in surprise.

"Miley!" Jake jumped.

"Shhh!!!" I quickly ran over put my hand over his mouth. "My dad and Jackson are still downstairs!" I whispered.

Jake removed my hand and apologized quietly. "Its okay, they should be heading to the gym shortly though."

"Okay. Hey, Miley?" Jake whispered.

"Yeah Jake?" I said as I put the orange juice and the glasses down.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this…" Jake pulled me into a tight embrace.

"No problem, Jake. If you ever don't want to stay at your house, you can always stay here." Jake pulled back and put two fingers under my chin and kissed me lightly.

"Thanks Miles. I love you." Jake rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." Jake pulled back and sat down on my chair in front of my desk and pulled me on his lap.

After we were finished eating I walked downstairs to see if my dad and Jackson had left yet, which they had.

"Okay, their gone." I said to Jake once I walk back into my room.

Jake sighed. "Okay, I'll meet you at the beach at two." Jake kissed my forehead.

"Okay." Jake kissed me again before leaving. I followed him downstairs and grabbed my guitar and walked out onto my patio and started to strum it.

_If we were a movie _

_You be the right guy _

_And I be the best friend _

_That you fall in love with _

_In the end we be laughin' _

_Watching in the sunset _

_Fade to black _

_Show the name _

_Play that happy song _

I sighed putting my guitar down.

Just then, my cell rang.

"Hello?" I answered my phone watching some kids down at the beach flying kites.

"Hey Miley, it's Lily." She sounded a bit depressed. Which made me remember mine and Jake's bet, that Oliver would make a move on her tonight or not.

"Oh hey… how did you 'date' with Oliver go last night?" please say he made a move! Please!

"One! It was _not_ a date! And two, it was fine, we just watched some movies and got dinner at Rico's." Damn! Now Jake is going to dare me to do something really stupid… but maybe he will forget? I thought to myself. "Miley? Hello Miley? Did you hang up?" Lily asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh sorry… I was thinking…" I said absentmindedly.

"Oh okay… so how did your date with Jake go last night?"

"It was good, Jake got the balcony table again… and guess what else?!?! Cody's dad is the head chief and he is working part time there!" For some reason I was happy to be talking about Cody.

"Cool. Hey do you want to come and let me in? I've been knocking on your door for like ten minutes now…"

"Oh! I'm sorry Lily!" I quickly ran to the door and opened it and hung up my cell. "Hey, sorry I was on the patio."

"Yeah, I heard you singing and play guitar." Lily said as she walked in the house and over to the kitchen sniffing. "Oh my god! Did your dad make pancakes this morning?!?!"

I started too laughed. "Yes he did Lily; I think we have a few left. Would you like them?" I asked following her into the kitchen.

"Yes, please!" Lily said sitting down at the counter.

I took out the extra pancakes my dad made me before he left and handed them to her.

"I need a fork and knife too please!" I rolled my eyes at her laziness.

I gave her the fork and knife and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What's up with you?" Lily said bring the pancakes into the living room and sitting next to me.

I sighed. "Nothing…"

Lily raised her eyebrows at me. "I'm just confused that's all… I had a weird dream last night that just shook me up… but I'm fine. Just tired…"

"Whatever…" She said giving me 'the look.'

"Oh! Drake and Hannah are going to the beach today!" I said remembering our phone call the night before.

"WHAT!?!?" Lily jump so high I was sure she would drop the pancakes, but somehow she didn't even spill the syrup.

"Whoa! Relax Lily!" I said clutching my heart trying to slow my heart down.

"You're hanging out with Drake Connors?!?!" Lily yelled.

"Yes, Lily. Calm down! We don't want the neighbors to hear you!" I shushed her.

"No one is going to hear me!" Lily continued to yell. "Oh my god! I'm going to meet Drake Connors!" oh shoot, our deal…

"Yeah, hey Lily?"

"Oh no, Miles! You promised! You said if I gave up the TV the other night, that you would let me meet Drake Connors if you ever got the chance!"

"I know, but Lily we are going to be talking about maybe doing a duet together so it is going to be really boring…" I already am going to have Jake stalking us; I don't need Lola there staring at him…

"You're doing a duet with Drake Connors?!?!"

I sighed. "I don't know yet, Lily. That is why we are hanging out today. Just to see if we are compatible enough to spent hours together while working on a song."

"Oh my god! You get to spent hours alone with Drake Connors, you're so lucky…" Lily said dazed.

"Not yet Lily, we haven't even decided if we are going to do the duet still."

"Oh my god Miley!" she grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me. "You have to say yes! You just have too! This way m Drake could meet the real me and we can fall in love, get married, and have five kids, then grow old together!" Lily just went on about her life she had planned out for her and Drake while I got up and walked on to the patio and grabbed my guitar, and when I walked back into the living room Lily was still ranting on and on…

I walked and sat next to her again while she just stared off into space, talking absentmindedly. Finally I got annoyed and screamed at her to shut up which woke her up from her daydream.

"Sorry Miles. So…" Lily said nudging my side.

"Okay…" I gave in.

"YES!!! Thank you Miley! You are seriously the bestest best friend any girl could ever have!!!" Lily yelled while hugging me and jumping up and down.

"Okay, Lily calm down! I only ask that we don't repeat the Orlando Bloom incident…" Lily blushed hard.

"Sorry again about that…"

I had to laugh. "Its okay Lily."

Just then my cell went off again. I picked it up and look at the caller ID, it said it was Oliver.

"Hey Oliver."

"Hey Miley, where are you?"

I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean, 'where am I?'"

"Its two forty-five, your supposed to be meeting me, Jake, Lily, and now Cody here about an hour and fifteen minutes ago, and do you know where Lily is? She hasn't shown up either." Oliver asked.

I looked up at the clock in the kitchen above where Lily was washing her plate. "Oh shoot. Sorry Oliver, me and Lily were talking and we lost track of time. We'll be right there."

"Okay, see you in a few, Miles." I hung up the phone and ran into the kitchen and grabbing Lily and running down to the beach to meet the guys.

When me and Lily got to the beach, it was three and we noticed that; Oliver was trying to pick up some girls, Jake was sitting at the counter with Cody talking… Jake actually seem to be enjoying himself.

I ran up behind Jake and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Hey." Jake turned around and kissed me lightly.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Miley, Lily." Cody said from behind Jake.

"Hey." Lily and I said in unison.

"So… What's up?" I asked Jake once we sat down at one of the tables.

"Nothing really, we have just been waiting for you and Lily." Jake smiled.

"Sorry, we lost track of time…" I mumbled.

"It's okay. What were you guys talking about?" Jake asked raising his eyebrows. "Me, perhaps?"

"If we were I wouldn't tell you." I smiled innocently.

"Hey Miles, Jake!" I turned around Lily, Oliver, and Cody were holding towels.

"You guys want to come swimming with us?" Lily asked.

"Yeah sure!" Jake grabbed my hand and we all raced towards the beach.

When we got to the beach we put our towels on the sand and stripped down into our bathing suits, and raced down to the ocean.

"Yes! The winner!" I yelled as we jumped into the water.

"You did not! I won! I was at least a step in front of you!" Jake argued.

"Was not!" I argued back.

"Was too!"

"Noooooooooo!"

"Yessssssssss!"

"No times one thousand! Haha beat that!" I laughed.

"Yes times one million! Ohhhhhhhhhh! What now!?" Jake countered.

"No times…"

"Will you two shut up!?" Oliver yelled before he tackled Jake.

I laughed as Jake came back up and pushed the hair out of his face, "Oh, you think that was funny do you?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

I stopped laughing, "Um…" The next thing I knew Jake had thrown me on his shoulders. "Jake! Jake put me down! AHHHHHH!" I felt cold water consume me when Jake let me go.

When I came up my hair was wet and all in my face that I could even see. When I pushed all the hair out of my face, I saw Jake laughing hysterically at me.

"Oh you are so dead!" I yelled at Jake before tackling him.

When I jumped on Jake, he fell backwards bring me along with him. I ended up landing on top of him with my hands on his chest and his on my lower back and my right leg.

"I really like this landing, don't you?" Jake smiled.

I rolled my eyes as I tried to get up when Jake pulled me back down. "Jake, let me go."

"Why?" I rolled my eyes again trying to get up.

"Because…" I really didn't have a reason and frankly, I didn't really want to get off him, but with Oliver, Lily, and Cody about ten feet away… "Let me go, Jake." I struggled against him hold.

"I ask you again, 'why?'" Jake smiled a very devilish smile.

"Because!"

"EW! Will you two knock it off, or go somewhere else to do that!?" Oliver yelled.

I jumped up as soon as Jake let me go. I glared at him, while he just laughed. I rolled my eyes, "You are so immature sometimes." I said walking up to the towels to drying myself off.

Jake followed me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, pushing his entire body against my back. "Will you let me go? I'm trying to dry off, not get wetter." I said in an annoyed voice, trying to shake him off.

"Aw, I'm sorry Miles…" Jake pushed his body away from mine, but left his hands on my waist.

"I'm hungry!" I heard Oliver moan about forty-five minutes after I left the water.

"Then why don't you go and buy something at Rico's?" Lily asked, while lying on her back, tanning.

"Because I don't want to go alone!" Oliver whined.

"You're such a baby, Oliver…" Lily sighed, still not moving.

"Actually I'm getting sort of hungry too." Jake said standing up next to Cody who was reading a book.

"Well, I'm going to stay here and keep on tanning." Lily said as if she was half asleep.

"I'm not really that hungry, I'll just stay here, I think." I said turning my attention to the ocean.

"You know, same here." Cody said putting his book down. "I have to leave in a few minutes anyway."

Jake gave me a quick be-careful glance, which I have know idea why, then left with Oliver.

I got up and walked down by the water, just so my feet were being hit by the waves. It's weird, when I was living back in Tennessee, they don't have any oceans, and now it's like if I didn't see the ocean or hear, maybe even smell it for a day, I think I'd go mad!

"Hey." I turned around and saw Cody wearing a button-down stripped shirt and a pair of black and white shorts. His shirt was totally unbuttoned so I could see his very build six-pack.

"Hi." I turned away quickly to stop myself from staring and to hid the blush that was creeping up on my cheeks.

"So…" Cody said trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah…" I felt so awkward right now.

"Um… what kind of music are you into?" Cody said trying to break the ice between us.

"I don't know. I like a lot of different stuff…" I shuffled my feet around in the sand.

"Cool. Same here really. So… what do you think of Hannah Montana?" I felt a shock of panic raise throughout my body.

"I… um… she's g-good…" oh no, what if he knows something?

"Yeah, she was pretty famous back in New York, where I lived, and she is even bigger out here. I heard she lives around Malibu too." Okay relax Miley, he is just a fan… he doesn't know anything.

"Yeah, I heard a rumor about that…"

I held my breath expecting him to say like 'you look just like her Miley, or should I say Hannah?' but he didn't. "Yeah… so what do you think of that guy Drake Connors?" Okay this is sort of weird, first we start talking about Hannah, now Drake, and the weirder thing is that they are hanging out in a few minutes… OH MY GOD! I looked at my watch and it was three minutes after four, and u still need to change!

"Cody, I'm sorry, but I have to go! I have a… um thing at four and its three after!" I yelled running back up to the beach stuff where Lily was.

Cody was on my heels as I shook Lily, "I have to go too… um… part time job… thing…" Cody muttered while trying to pick up all his stuff. "Okay, bye!" Cody ran off in the opposite direction.

"LILY! WAKE UP!" I yelled picking up my towel and tossing all the sand off of it.

"Not now Miley, the sun feels too good…" Lily said dazed.

"Lily! If you want to meet Drake Connors, we have to go NOW!" I whispered loudly to her.

Lily jumped up fast than any human could. "Okay let's go!"

Lily and I grabbed our stuff and started running in the direction of my house.

When we got inside we flew up the stairs into my room. "Shit Miley! I don't have my purple wig!" Lily said looking traumatized.

"I have your orange one in the Hannah closet. You'll just have to wear that one unless you want to run to your house and be late seeing Drake?" I tossed her the orange one which she made a face at then put it on.

I quickly grabbed a light blue tank top, a navy hoodie, and a mini skirt and dashed into the bathroom to get changed.

When I came back out Lily, or should I say Lola, was dressed in black ripped jeans and a wacky tee-shirt that I didn't even know how to describe, red flip flops, that didn't match anything, and her orange wig.

"Ready to go?" I asked running to the door of the closet and throwing on a pair of blue flip flops.

"I am, but doing have your Hannah wig on!" Lola tossed me my wig like I had tossed her, hers a few minutes before.

I quickly ran back into the bathroom and threw my hair up into a tight bun, then threw the wig over top of it. "Okay let's go!" I said as we ran out of my closet, out of my room, down my stair, and out of the house.

We ran all the way to Rico's and when we got there I put up my hood so no one would recognize me. I check my watch as we looked around, it was four twenty-two, where was he? After looking around for about five minutes I took out my cell phone about to call him when…

"Hey Hannah?" I heard his voice and I nearly melted without even looking at him. I felt butterflies soaring around in my stomach trying to get free.

I turned around slowly, there he was in a pale blue button-down shirt and fade blue jeans, with his hand covering his face so no one would recognize him. "Hi Drake… nice to meet you." I said quietly.

"Same to you." He flashed a smiled that looked so familiar that it wasn't even funny, like as if I've seen that smile, just told, like an hour ago, or something…

"Oh my god! You're…" I quickly slapped my hand over Lola's mouth.

"Sorry… she's a little um…" I apologized to him.

"It's okay. It's nice to meet you um... Lola, right?" Drake said holding out his hand hesitantly.

I let go of her mouth to let her say hello when she squeaked and grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously.

I quickly clapped my hand over her mouth again to make her stop. "Sorry…" I muttered, embarrassed by my friend.

"Its okay, Hannah. Have you guys eaten or do you want to go for a walk so we don't have to hide or faces as much?" Drake suggested, still holding his hand in front of his beautiful face.

"Yeah sure." Keeping my hand over Lola's mouth we walked to a more secluded part of the beach, where I finally let Lola go.

Drake walked over at sat on a tree that was lying next to the water. "So…"

"So…" It sounded just like the conversation me and Cody had this morning…

"Yeah Drake, so…" Lola said her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

Drake seemed a little weirded out by Lola's actions. "Yeah so um… do you live around here? Like obliviously you live in Malibu, but like how far away from here?" Drake asked looking up at the sky.

I realized I was frozen to the ground, like I couldn't move, I figured I had a really weird expression on my face because of it. "Yeah, I live about three minutes away from Rico's so… what about you?" I unfroze myself and walked over next to him.

"I live pretty close I guess, this place is a lot different from where I used to live." Drake said absentmindedly.

"Oh? Where did you used to live?" I had to say I was a bit curious about this guy.

"I lived in a small town in New York." My eyes widened in shock. New York is where Cody is from, and Cody came to school the day after Drake Connors was introduced into Hollywood on TRL! And they do look a lot alike now that I think about it, they both leave me with a butterfly feeling in my stomach, but they didn't have the same eyes, or the same voice… so I guess Drake Connors and Cody Mathews aren't the same person…

"That's cool." I said sitting on the log next to him.

"You're from Tennessee, right?" Drake looked at me with his intense emerald green eyes.

"Yeah… I miss Tennessee a lot… All my family lives there other than my dad and my brother." It made me depressed to think about my family that I haven't seen in forever.

"I'm sorry, I left my grandparents back in New York, so I sort of know what you are going through… but I have only been here two weeks now so…" He was really sweet.

"Its okay, I'm sorry you had to leave your grandparents back in New York." I smiled at him.

Drake returned the smiled and looked over my shoulder. "Um…" Drake pointed over my shoulder.

I turned around noticed that Lola was still goggling Drake. "Oh! Lola… um…" I had no idea what to tell her, I promised to take her with me, but…

"Hey, Lola? Do you think you could give me and Hannah some time to get to know each other…?" Lola nodded her head, not moving an inch. "'Together'" still nodding her head. "Um… just the two of us…?"

Lola seemed to understand now, "Ohhhhhhhhh! You two want to be left alone…" Lola said sounding like she was holding a secret about who someone liked and disappointed at the same time.

I suddenly felt guilty because I had promised her that she could come along, but I really just want to get to know Drake and I'm sure we will be hanging out again, so I could just bring her then…

I walked over to where she was and whispered as I hugged her, "I'm sorry, I PROMISE to bring you next time we hang out, okay?"

"Its fine Hannah." She whispered back.

I let go of our embrace and Lola took one more glance at Drake, then turned the opposite way and started to leave.

"I'm sorry; she saw you on TRL the other night and has fallen in love with you…" I mumbled to Drake once I said back down next to him.

Drake chuckled, "Well, I'm glad I know I have a fan."

I looked up shocked, "A fan? You have tons of fans! I hear your name all the time when I'm at the beach!"

Drake chuckled again, "Its not that I don't think I have any fans it's that I don't have any fans compared to someone as good as you." He's so sweet at times… Miley! You have to snap out of it! You have Jake! We have gone over this like a million times the last day and a half with Cody! Jake is your boyfriend, you can not be falling for two complete strangers that you met! Wait, it's not like I've actually fallen for them… I just have a tiny, itsy bitsy crush… right?

"Thanks…" I blushed, "So… um…"

"Hey Hannah." I knew that voice, it was Jake's he has been spying on us, I know it…

I turned around and grimaced, "Hey Jake."

"Hey, you're Drake Connors, that new singer right?" Jake asked trying to sound friendly, but he was talking in the voice he used when talking to Cody; harsh, jealousy formed in it, annoyed, and so on and so forth…

"Yeah, and you're Jake Ryan. Nice to meet you." Drake said holding out his hand for Jake to shake it, like he had done with me earlier.

"Same." Was all Jake said.

"So Jake… what are you doing here?" I asked casually as though I had no idea that he was even on the beach.

"Oh, well I was hanging out with my girlfriend, Miley and some friends, but they had to leave, so just decided to," Spy on me? "Take a walk." Jake smiled.

"Oh cool. So the rumors of you two dating aren't true?" Drake asked looking very interested.

"No. No. And. No! We are just really good friends." I said very straightforward. "Jake has been dating a girl named Miley Stewart for… what Jake? A year now?" I tried to sound like I didn't know anything, even though I knew we, me and Jake, also known as Miley and Jake, have been dating twelve months and twenty-four days, today.

"Um not quite a year but in… six days it will be a year." Jake seemed so proud of our relationship.

"That's cool… So, Hannah are you dating anyone." Drake asked innocently.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake tense up. "Um… not at the moment, I don'' really have a lot of time to date, I mean like I'm always working, and I just don't think it would be fair to the guy I was going out with, because I could never really spent all that much time with him… So, no; I'm not dating." Drake still looked interested.

"I see…"

I looked over and saw Jake staring daggers into Drakes back. I gave him the look then asked Drake if he was seeing anyone.

"No, I was when I was back in New York, but we broke up because of the distance, but we were probably going to break up anyway." Drake said running a hand through his hair.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said sympathy ringing through my voice. I put my hand over his which I quickly took off because of the glare Jake gave it.

"Its cool, like I said, we were going to break up anyway." Drake smiled, I felt my face warm up a bit.

"So um… new topic!" I said brightly.

"Um, okay?" Drake looked a little confused.

"Um… how about… your music!" I smiled enthusiastically.

"What about my music?"

"I don't know. What type of music do you write?" I said trying to ignore the glares I was getting from Jake.

"Um… I guess I just use my emotions, most of my songs actually tell my past, like what I felt during the time I wrote it, but sometimes like if someone I know is going through something and they tell me about it, I sometime try and write from what they are telling me." Drake said looking out into the ocean.

"Really? Same here."

"Really? Because all your songs say stuff like you're just a normal girl and that you have like two lives. Sort of like… um… oh! And alter ego, or something!" my eyes widened in panic. Jake looked scared too.

"What!?!? NO! NO! I don't! they mean um… that I _WISH_ I had another life, like um… an alter ego like you said, so people would get to know the real me and not just the famous part of me…" well I told half of the truth…

Drake looked at me for a long second, which felt like a lifetime to me who was terrified that my secret was blown because someone finally started to figure out and go deeper into the meanings in what my songs meant. Finally Drake smiled, "Cool, I guess. I wish I thought of an alter ego before I came to Hollywood…" His voice changed a little like as if he was hiding something.

"Yeah… same here." I tried to smiled but the panic was in my blood stream, so I could barely move.

"Yeah that would be cool! So Drake what kind of sports are you into?" Jake asked from behind. Thank you for changing the subject, I have to remember to give him a kiss for that…

"I like to skateboard and surf a lot, I guess."

"I thought you said you moved from New York? There isn't and ocean there you can surf on!" Jake said trying to sound smart.

"I did. My family owned a house on the east coast in Maine, and it was right on the ocean, so I learn to surf when I would go out there." Drake looked around absentmindedly.

"Cool…" Jake was actually saying, 'Not cool.'

"You know, Drake; Jake likes to surf too, maybe you two should go one day." I suggested, while Jake was waving his hands at me to stop.

"Yeah sure, that would be great." Drake smiled at me. Jake slapped his hand to his forehead, like they do in cartoons when they are mad. "You okay dude?" Drake asked gesturing to the red spot appearing on Jake's head.

"What? Oh yeah… um, there was a bug and I just wanted to kill it…" Jake rolled his eyes.

"Right… So Hannah, I was wondering what you thought of doing a duet with me?" Drake asked sliding mere centimeters away from me.

"Oh um…" I tried to focus, but with him sitting this close to me, I felt like I was going to start hyperventilating. I move enough away from him that I could think straightly. "Yeah, sure. I think it will really help your career get started." I smiled.

"Really?!?! Thanks Hannah!" Drake engulfed me in a heartwarming hug. I felt my self melt in his arms. His skin on mine was so hot that I pulled away quickly.

"Y-you're wel-welcome…" I stuttered. I saw the murderous look Jake was giving Drake. "Yeah um… you know Drake; I just remembered that, I meeting to go to… so how about we talk later tonight, like I'll call you at eight, okay?" I figured Jake wanted to talk, well yell at me.

"Yeah okay. Hey Hannah, thanks again, I really appreciate it." Drake hugged me again. "Oh, and it was nice meeting you Jake." He held out his hand for Jake to shake, which Jake shook with great trepidation.

"Yeah… same to you…" Jake glared.

"Okay well bye Drake!" I grabbed Jake hand and pulled him away from Drake who yelled goodbye from the tree we had been sitting on.

I pulled Jake threw the woods which was a shortcut to my house from where we were on the beach. When we got to my I brought Jake upstairs after checking to make sure no one was home so they didn't hear me and Jake fighting, the good news was that Jackson had a double shift at Rico's today and my dad had a Hannah thing to take care of until six.

When we got into my room I started to brace myself for Jake's yelling, but I didn't come. Jake walked over to my bed and sat down, covering his face with his hands, like he always does when he is mad.

Confused, I walked over and sat next to him, "Jake?" I whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry Miley… I'm just so…" Jake started to shake a little.

"Shhh…" I cooed, as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Miley…" Jake whispered so quietly I could barely hear him.

"Yes Jake?" I whispered a little louder than him.

Jake looked at me with tears in his eyes that could drop at any second. He seemed so upset, but I had no idea what I could do to help him…

Jake reached up to where my wig and hairline meet, and pulled it off and let my brown curls drop from inside the wig; he then tossed my Hannah wig aside and cupped my face with his hand. The feeling of Drake hugging me felt nothing like this… this felt safe, and loving, and perfect…

Jake leaned in slowly and kissed me. The other hand that Jake wasn't using to stroke my cheek, moved to stomach, and started to draw circles on it. I set on hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder.

I felt Jake starting to push me downward and I decide just to let him take the lead. Jake's kisses became more passion by every second. I felt his hand that was on my stomach move to the bottom of my sweatshirt and push it up a little. I suddenly felt a shiver run up my spine; he had never done anything like this before.

Jake's hands continued to push my sweatshirt up further and further. Jake's mouth then left my mine and started to kiss my throat and neck. I felt my body get a little tense as the hand that was on my cheek went down to my stomach. I admit I was nervous, but I knew that he knew that, I wasn't ready… or at least I hope he knows… oh god…

I bit my lip hard trying to suppress a moan when Jake started to kiss my collarbone, but it didn't work. I realized that I wasn't fighting Jake in anyway because I was actually enjoying myself. Jake was being so gentle and caring; I bet it would be hard for any girl not to enjoy this…

I then suddenly realized that my hands were in Jake's hair, making it even more a mess then it was already. "Jake…" I heard myself whisper, but don't remember moving my lips to say it.

Jake moved back up to my lips and kissed me passionately, "Miles… um…" Jake said quietly into my ear.

"Mmhmm?" I answered totally dazed. My hands dropping from his hair to his shoulders, while one of his hands moved to my face and brushed some hair out of my face.

Jake just kissed up and down my jawbone. I felt myself moan again. Jake's hand started to move upward so it was centimeters away from my chest when…

"MILES? YOU HOME?" I jumped hearing my dad's voice which caused me smack into Jake and him to fall off the bed. "MILES? IS THAT YOU? DID YOU JUST FALL OR SOMETHING?" I could hear my dad coming up my stairs.

"Shit!" I muttered, trying to flatten my hair and push my shirt back down. Jake quickly ran into my closet and shut the door, because I'm not supposed to have my boyfriends in my bedroom alone with me.

I walked up to my door and opened it after taking a deep breath. "Hey dad." I said casually when I said him in front of my door. "And yeah I did fall… I was um… lying on my bed and you scared me…" I lied, rubbing my arm as if I hurt it when I supposedly 'fell off my bed…'

My dad looked at me for a long second, as if he didn't believe me, but then smiled. "Is your arm okay?"

"It's fine, just a little numb." Damn, maybe I should go into acting instead of singing!

"If you need anything like ice, or whatever, just give me a shout. Oh hey darlin' what happened with that Drake Connor's kid? Are you going to do a duet with him?" Wait, I didn't tell him I was even meeting Drake, how did he know about the duet?

"How did…?"

"Oh, Drake manager called me last night and told me you guys were hanging out today and thinking about doing a duet to help Drake get accepted into Hollywood easier. It would be really nice if you decided to help the boy out Miles."

"Yeah, we hung out today and decided to do it. I told him I would call him tonight, maybe we should all get together, like you me, Drake and his manager to talk about everything?" I suggested.

"Good idea, Miles. I'll call Jim tonight. Okay well, I have some groceries to put away. So I'll see you later, Miles." My dad kissed forehead and left.

I walked over to my closet and pushed my clothes out of the way that were in front of my Hannah closet and opened the doors leading to it.

When I walked through the doors, Jake was laying on the couch in the middle of the room, with his eyes closed. I shut the door and walked over next to him, and sat down. "Jake…?"

Jake's eyes fluttered open. "Yeah Miles?" I pushed his bangs out of his eyes and took his hand, and placed it on in my lap.

I sighed, leaning down, and kissing him. "Are you okay?" I asked once he broke the kiss.

Jake tried to smiled, but it turned into a frown "I'm fine, Miley. Seriously." Jake reached up and played with hair that had fallen out of my ponytail.

"Jake, I'm…" Jake hushed me by placing two fingers on my lips.

"Miles, I really am fine, just… tired, so please just drop it?" Jake's eyes showed that he really didn't want to talk about it just now.

"Okay… Jake? Are you going home tonight?" I sort of hope he was, that way he could talk with his parents, but in another, I wanted him to stay again…

"I don't know, Miles. I might just go for a walk on the beach and yeah…" Jake sighed heavily.

"Jake if you aren't going home you are staying here! There is no way I'm letting you stay out all night on the beach!" I said sternly.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Miles, its not like it's the first night I've spent at the beach."

"Jake! What are you thinking?!?! You could get hurt! The ghetto gangsters could kidnap you and like kill you!!!" I started to panic, what if something like that really did happen to him? No Miley! That won't happen!!! I hope…

"Miley! I'm fine! Do you see anything wrong with me? No you don't, because I'm fine!" Jake's voice was full of anger.

I looked down at my hands, scared. "Oh Miley, I'm sorry… I've been losing my temper so much lately…" I could feel tears threatening to drop. Jake put two fingers under my chin, but this time I didn't look him in the eye, too scared to see if Jake had suddenly changed into a monster or something…

"Miles…? Please look at me. I'm sorry… I'm just so… ugh, I don't know…" I took a quick glance at Jake to see if he had really changed into a monster, instead I saw something I wasn't expecting. Jake was crying again… "Miley, please…?" I looked at him straight in the eye, expecting tears to drop at any second.

"W-what Ja-Jake?" I choked on my words as they came out.

"Oh, Miles… I'm sorry, I'm being the biggest jerk this last couple of day. You out of all people don't deserve to have me yell at you… I'm so sorry…" Jake now had tears streaming down his face.

I parted my lips slightly to say something and felt a warm salty liquid in my mouth, which I realized were my tears that I didn't know were flowing freely down my cheeks. "Jake I… um…" I had no idea what to say, so the only thing I could think of doing that would show Jake that I forgave him… again, was to kiss him. I put both my hands on his face and kissed him as hard as I could.

We pulled back at the same time, about a minute or so later. "Miles, um…" Jake started, but I cut him off with another kiss.

I pulled back and made him look me straight in the eye, "Jake, I know you are upset about your parents, I know you are upset with me, and I'm sorry. Its okay to get angry, its better to get out your emotions then let them stay bottled up, because that will just keep adding up until you finally crack…" Jake reached up and gently pushed away my tears. I smiled and did the same to him.

"Thanks Miles…" Jake said pulling me on his lap.

I rested my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck, while he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, as if he was afraid I was going to leave him forever…

Jake repositioned us so he was lying on his back and I was partly laying on his chest with my back up against the couch.

"You comfortable?" Jake asked sweetly.

"Yeah, you?" I closed my eyes, starting to realize how tired I actually was.

"Mmhmm." Jake muttered.

I suddenly felt myself drifting off to sleep again…

* * *

_**A/N: HAHA! Yes 18 pages on Microsoft Word! And it only took me… four days? Haha, no just four hours. So claps for me!!! YAY!!!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!!! You all ROCK!!!**_

_**Lindsey**_

_**:) -Smiley- (:**_


	8. Please Stop Worrying

_**A/N: Reviewing is always appreciated!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Please Stop Worrying**_

I stared at him for the longest time, just laying in his arms, across his chest that stayed in rhythm with his breathing as he slept; he was so peaceful, so happy, so… every emotion other than sadness and angry, like when he slept every bad emotion left him, his time to relax, where all his stress leaves him…

I started to trace all the lines on his stomach. He was so built compared to me, I was like a size two and don't have much muscle, but he was... wow…

His eyes started to flicker as if he was waking up, but he didn't. he just stayed sound asleep, which was exactly what I wanted him to do… he had so much stress on him with his parents, and… me… I think he just needs a break from it all… maybe even from us…? I really don't want that, but if he needs the break, I'll back off for a little while…

I looked away from his face for a second to look at the clock which read five minute to seven. "Shit…" I muttered as I realized that my dad would be up in a second to tell me that dinner was ready. I removed Jake's hand that was holding my waist protectively, and sat up.

I looked at him again trying to decide to wake him to have him come down for dinner or let him sleep and write him a note, telling him I was going to bring him something…

I decided on letting him sleep and walked out of my closet, to my desk to write him a note.

After I was finished I walked back into the closet and set it on the floor next to him then walked downstairs.

"Hey Miles." My dad said while putting on his jacket. "I order pizza for you because I have to take care of some Hannah thing that the record company messed up and your brother is with Cooper for the night. I'll be home around eleven. Call if you need anything okay?"

"Okay daddy, thanks." My dad handed me a twenty. "Have fun. Bye." Well this is going to be a lot easier with getting Jake food.

"Bye Miles." He kissed my forehead and left.

I sat on the couch and turned on the television as I waited for the pizza man to get here.

As I was watching some guy try and jump through a ring of fire my phone started to ring. "Hello?" I said absentmindedly.

"Hey Miles." It was Jake; I guess he woke up… actually no shit he woke up, unless he was sleep talking which I highly doubt.

"Oh, your awake!" I jumped off the couched and started towards the stairs.

"Shhh! Don't let your dad hear you!"

"What? Oh! My dad and Jackson aren't here. Look I'm on the stairs I'll talk to you in a second." I snapped the phone shut and walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

I opened my door to find Jake looking out my window with his cell in hand. "Hey?"

He turned around still with tired circles under his eyes. "Hey." He walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Jake are you…" But he hushed me with two fingers.

"Miles, I'm fine. Would you please stop asking…?" his voice still groggy from sleeping.

I nodded my head and leaned it on his chest.

Just as I was about to say something the doorbell rang. "HOLD ON!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs to the door to get the pizza with Jake right behind me.

I opened the door too see a very cute guy around sixteen, with brown hair, and blue eyes holding my pizza. "Stewart residents?" The pizza man asked.

"Yeah." I handed him the twenty. "Thanks, keep the change." I took the pizza from him.

"Thanks." He winked at me, I felt myself blush, but felt my face heat up even more when I felt Jake wrap his arms around my waist. The pizza man stuttered for a second then left.

"Jake, why do you have to be so rude at times?" I pushed his arms away and shut the door.

"Because I'm not going to have another guy flirting with my girlfriend." Jake took the pizza and walked over to the kitchen.

I followed his lead and shut off the TV where I had left it on because Jake called to tell me he had woke up, before grabbing come cups, and plates from the cabinets for us.

"How many slices do you want, Mil?" Jake took out a knife and started to cut the pizza.

"Um… just one for now, thanks…" I handed him my plate and he put my piece on it.

Jake cut two pieces for himself and sat down in the stool next to mine. "Hey Miley?" I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, Jake?"

"Are you sure you don't mind about me staying with you? I mean like until my parents fights are done and stuff…" He looked so sad, that I could cry.

"Jake, its fine. I don't mind. I want you here." I took his hand in mine. "Seriously."

Jake stared at me for a long minute then placed two fingers under my chin and kissed me lightly. I pulled back after a second, and smiled warmly. Jake smiled back and started eating.

I looked down at my pizza, not feeling very hungry, but picked it up and started eating it.

After we finished eating we still had three and a half hours until my dad was home so I suggested a movie.

"What about your dad?" Jake said while drying the dishes after I washed them.

"He is going to be back around eleven so we have time if you want to watch?" I handed him the last plate and grabbed a towel to dry my hands.

"Oh, okay. Yeah sure, we can watch a movie." Jake put away the last plate and followed me into the living room.

I walked over and sat on the couch while Jake looked threw the movies. "Do you have a certain movie you want to watch? Or just whatever?"

"It doesn't matter… Nothing scary though…" I stole a blanket from a chair and covered myself in it.

"Okay… what about… _Pirate of the Caribbean_ _2_?" Orlando Bloom is in this movie!!!

"Yeah sure, I don't care…" I said causally.

Jake raised an eyebrow at me then turned on the TV and put the disc in the DVD player.

Jake walked back over and snuggled in next to me on the couch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the movie finished; Jake was sound asleep with his head in my lap. When Jake fell asleep, I really didn't watch the movie; I just studied his face and played with his hair.

I looked up at the clock and it read 9:28 p.m.; I figured I should wake Jake up.

I gentle shook him, but he just mumbled something and shifted closed.

"Jake…" I cooed, shaking his shoulder again.

"Mmhmm…?" he opened his eyes a little.

"Hey… why don't we head upstairs? That way you could sleep easier."

He took a deep breath and placed a hand on my face and pulled me down and kissed me gently.

Jake pulled away, but held my face inches apart from his and played with the ends of my hair.

"Miles, I…" but Jake was cut off when my phone went off.

_We haven't met _

"Stupid phone…" I mumbled. Jake sat up so I could get my phone out of my pocket.

_  
And thats okay  
'cuz you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wa… _

I finally got my phone out and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Miley!" Sounds like Lily just ate a jar of sugar…

"Hi, Lily…" I stood up and held out a hand for Jake which he took and we started walking up the stairs to my bedroom.

"What's up?"

"Um… nothing really, Jake and I just finished watching a mov…" but she cut me off.

"OHHHHH! Sorry… didn't mean to disturb to two…" if she was here I could picture her winking like an, I-know-what-you-guys-are-up-too smile on.

I rolled my eyes. "Um… is there anything you need to tell me?" I said trying very hard not to be rude.

"Um… hm…" take your time Lily… I rolled my eyes again. "…Nope… guess not. Well hope you too have fun! Well not so much fun that you wind up pregnant, but…"

"LILY!!!" I yelled before she could come up with anymore crazy ideas. Jake opened the door of my bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Sorry…" I felt the blush that had risen on my cheeks start to die.

"Its fine… look Lily I'm going to…"

"I don't need details about what you and Jake are going to do!!!" and now the blush is back.

"I wasn't going to give you any! I was just going to say I'm going to go."

"Oh, okay. Bye Miley! Tell Jake I say hi and bye!"

"Alright, goodnight, Lily." I hung up my phone and smiled at Jake who was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. "Lily says hi and bye." I said as I walked over to my dresser to get some clothes out that I could wear to bed.

Jake grunted and looked at me with tired eyes.

"Jake are you…" I started.

"Shh… Miley, you said you wouldn't ask if I'm okay anymore." He grabbed my hand and pulled me next to him.

"I know… I'm just worried…" I said looking straight into his ocean eyes, which made me weak in the knees.

Jake kissed me on the lips lightly and told me there is nothing to worry about. I laid my head on his chest and without really realizing it, I feel asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy with… well everything that is happening in my life… yeah, so sorry.**_

_**Please review!!! And thanks for all that have reviewed in the past!!!**_

_**Lindsey**_


End file.
